A Life With No Responsibility
by CaptainCarrotCactus
Summary: Completed: Harry isn't the chosen one. Harry likes Ginny. Ginny likes Harry. Niether one knows until Harry can't handle it anymore and confesses his feelings. obviously HG
1. The Truth Revealed

A Life With No Responsibility

"Harry! Get down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!" A female voice called up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" Harry called back

That's right Harry's parents are alive! Voldemort decides that Neville is the wizard the prophecy is talking about! Harry doesn't have to deal with being famous or have the pressure of killing a powerful, dark wizard. No, instead he can just hang out with his friends and deal with things any other 17 year old would have too. Like girls, his best friends sister to be exact. (A/N Harry and Ginny did **_NOT_** go out in Harry's 6th year)

How could he have fallen for her? Sure she's beautiful and nice and anything else a dream girl could be, but she's Ron's _sister! _If Ron found out he'd be dead for sure!

"Harry! I'm not going to call you again! What's taking you so long?" She called again.

"Sorry Mom! I'm on my way down right now." he called back, as he came running down the stairs.

"Finally! Thought you'd never get here!" His dad joked.

"Ha ha" he said in a monotone voice, "What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and toast" Lilly said.

"After breakfast could I go over to Ron's?" Harry asked his parents.

"Well I guess. Is your room clean?"

"Yes Mom" Harry said as he finished his last bite of toast.

"OK well bye dear have fun, don't get into trouble and be safe!"

"I will!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! Can i just go now!"

"Yeah" She said as he apperated to Ron's.

"He never wants to spend time with us anymore." Lily said sadly to her husband as she stared at the spot where Harry was moments before.

"Hmm" James grunted.

"Well doesn't that bother you?"

"He's just being a normal teen, what more can you expect?"

"I guess..."

Meanwhile, at the Weasley House(A/N that's right house! No more shack for the Weasley's! The James got Arthur a higher paying position at the ministry)

Harry's POV

"Ron?" I called as I entered the house.

"He's just in the shower he should be out in around 15 minutes." Ginny said as she walked around the corner. "Hey Harry how are you?" she asked as she gave me a friendly hug.

'She hugged me! I love her hugs!'

"I'm great Gin how are you?"

'I really want to tell her how i feel, but how would she react? And what if Ron interrupts us?'

"Just peachy" (A/N ha ha sorry I've just always wanted to say that)

'I know! i could ask her to go for a walk with me! Then it'll just be me and her, no interruptions!'

"That's great. Hey do you want to go for a walk?" he asked her cautiously.

"Sure" she said slightly frowning

'Oh God, why is she frowning! she obviously doesn't like me! This was a bad idea, she's going to be so bored!'

Ginny's POV

"Ron?" I heard Harry called from the front door.

"He's just in the shower he should be out in around 15 minutes." I told him while I walked around the corner. "Hey Harry how are you?" I asked as gave him a hug.

'Nope, he'd never like me that way.' She thought sadly.

"I'm great Gin how are you?"

'Gin. I love it when he calls me Gin'

"Just peachy"

'Just peachy? Just peachy! what the hell was i thinking!'

"That's great. Hey do you want to go for a walk?"

'Did Harry Potter actually ask me to go for a walk? Oh well he probably just needs something to do to pass time until Ron gets out of the shower.' I thought sadly.

Harry's POV

'Oh well I might as well just tell her anyways I mean what could it hurt? Sure it might be awkward for a bit but at least she'll know right?'

"Gin," I said 5 minutes into our walk, "listen, I like you, like, really like you..." I couldn't look at her I was so embarrassed.

"What!"

* * *

A/N!

Well this is my first chapter fic! so exciting! please R&R but please be nice! I don't care if you hate it just give me some tips on how to make it better!


	2. interrupted times two

Ginny's POV

"What!" I asked him.

'He didn't seriously say what I thought he said did he?'

"I... I said... oh never mind this was a dumb idea anyway. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." Harry said to me.

'Feel the same way... he did say that! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!'

"I... um... I actually do, I just didn't think you did to." I said to him feeling my face heat up.

He looked at me. He stared for what seemed like forever before he slowly moved towards me.

"HARRY?" I heard Ron yell. Harry jumped away, knowing what Ron would do if he found Harry sitting to close to his sister.

'God dammit! Leave it to Ron to spoil the moment.'

"Um... over here Ron." Harry said not taking his eyes off me until Ron came over the hill.

Harry's POV

"What!" She asked him.

'Oh God she doesn't feel the same way what do I say!'

"I... I said... oh never mind this was a dumb idea anyway. I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." I said to her.

"I... um... I actually do, I just didn't think you did to."

'She does?' I stared at her, not really sure of what to say. Slowly started to lean into her when...

"HARRY!" I heard Ron call. I jumped away, wanting to get as far away from her as possible yet at the same time I wanted to stay as close to her as i could. But knowing what would happen if i did stay close to her when her over protective brother was on his way over to them, I decided on getting far away. Though still not taking my eyes off her.

"Um... over here Ron." I called. I didn't take my eyes off her until i saw Ron coming over the hill.

"Well I'm going to go now..." Ginny said walking towards the house.

"Hey Ron." I said with Forced smile. I couldn't help but be angry with him for interrupting me and Ginny.

"Hey Harry!" he said not noticing, "You're here early"

"Well not really actually, it's 12." I told him.

"Is it already? Wow. Hey would you mind coming over here I need to talk to you about somthing." He said going redder by the the word.

"Um... yeah sure." I said.

"OK, I'm having trouble... er... answering a question for a... a friend, yeah a friend. His name is... um... Rob. And he likes this Girl named... eh... Harmony, but he's to embarrassed to tell her that.

Er... what should I do...I... I mean tell him to do?." Ron said.

"Well," Harry said with a slight smile, "I guess you should tell_ 'Rob' _that he should tell her, because _'Harmony' _Probably feels the same way." I said playing along.

"Er... thanks I'll do... er... tell her... I mean him that, thanks Harry." Ron turned and walked away, his face the color of a tomato.

I smiled as I watched Ron walk away laughing silently at his story.

Later that day Ron asked if he would stay the night. Harry thinking that if he did that then maybe he could get another chance to have time alone with Ginny, agreed happily.

At around ten that night Harry finally got that chance.

"Ginny?" Harry called as he walked up behind her in the garden. She turned around

"Harry." She said smiling.

"Gin, about earlier..." her smile disappeared.

"Oh... um don't worry about Harry I didn't really think you meant it"

"What?" Harry asked thoroughly confused. "No. Gin. You don't understand, I just wanted to finish what we started, but if you didn't mean it-"

Harry was stopped mid-sentance by lips being pressed against his. It took him a second to realize what was happening before he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck. It felt like forever before they broke apart, panting.

"Wow." He said.

"I know." she glanced over at him before he grabbed her again and started kissing her again. Slowly his tongue probed her lips which she opened almost immediately. After a few minutes they were disrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Mm hm" He said.

Harry and Ginny jumped apart only to see Ron standing there.

* * *

A/N

Once again R&R!


	3. Caught

"R-Ron, hey!" Harry said to a furious looking Weasley.

"What were you doing to my sister?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Well... uh... you see... i was... kissing her." he flinched awaiting for what he knew had to come.

Sure enough Ron pounced on him.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. WERE. DOING." Punching Harry in the face after each word.

"RON!" Ginny shrieked! " It wasn't just him! I kissed him!"

Ron got up.

"That doesn't explain why his tongue was down your throat!"

"Ron I like him, i really like him. And he likes me."

"But Gin! You're my baby sister!"

"I'm one year younger than you! I'm not 12! I'm 16! Get over it! who would you rather Harry or Malfoy?"

"Ginny! don't even joke about that kind of a thing! Obviously I'm going to choose Harry! But," he turned to Harry, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz Thought you'd act like this." He pointed to his face which was bruised, swollen and had a bloody nose and a black eye forming.

"I'm sorry, it's just, she's my sister! It just surprised me I guess."

"So... so you're OK with this? I can be with her?"

"Yeah... just don't hurt her, cuz then I'll be forced to hurt you." he turned and went back inside.

Harry turned back to Ginny and grinned. Soon they were kissing again.

The rest of the summer went by quickly, Harry and Ginny had been together for a month now and were still very happy together. Hermione had come during the first week of August. _Rob _told _Harmony _that he liked her within the first half hour of her being there. They had been going out since then. Hermione obviously got Head-girl.

On the train ride back to Hogwarts Harry and Ginny went to find a place to sit while Ron and Hermione when to the Prefects and head-boy/girl meeting.

Harry closed the door then turned to Ginny and grinned mischievously as he walked towards her.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked him.

"Only about how beautiful you are and how much I love you and want to kiss you until we can't breath anymore." He said as he leaned into her.

"Oh, you're such a romantic." she laughed as he claimed her lips with his. He backed her to the seat and layed her down on the bench in their compartment. Slowly he climbed on top of of her Kissing her the whole time. Cautiously he reached down to the hem of her shirt and brought it underneath to cup her breast. She moaned quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry moved his lips down to Ginny's throat and sucked softly, yet firmly enough to bring a red mark to the surface. He raised her shirt above her head and moved down to her right breast sucking and licking all the way and slowly removed her bra. Soon his shirt was off and he was going for the button on her pants.

"WHAT THE HELL! I SAID YOU COULD GO OUT WITH HER! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD DO HER!" Ron yelled.

"Ron! Ron, relax. They weren't doing anything." Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! BOTH THEIR SHIRTS WERE OFF! AS WAS HER BRA AND HE WAS GOING FOR HER PANTS! THAT'S DOING SOMETHING IF YOU ASK ME! YOU!" He pointed at Harry. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! WE'RE THROUGH!"

"Ron!" Harry pleaded.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! And I swear, if I see you even look at my sister, you're dead." The last part was said in a deathly low voice.

A/N

R&R! I'm not going to update until i get 1 review! that's all i want just one!


	4. Together for Dinner

Bookworm1313- Oh thank you! You're my very first reviewer and i totally thought it would be a flame but then it wasn't! hugs! 

pettybureaucrat- my first alert :O I'm touched! hugs!

pickledtomatoe- Thank you sooo much for the advice! I really don't write much... like at all lol so thanks:)

* * *

It was now the end of September and Ron hadn't talked to Harry since the train incident. As for Ginny, Harry had far to nervous to talk to her as of yet.

"It's OK Harry," Hermione had said for the 10th time, "he'll get over it soon enough."

"You know what Hermione? I don't think he will." He told her. "I just want to talk to Ginny."

"Well maybe we can figure out a way to talk to her."

"What if Ron found out?"

"I can keep him occupied"

"OK tell Ginny to meet me in the Room of Requirement for dinner tonight."

"Will do"

* * *

Dinner

"Harry?" Ginny called as she entered the room. She glanced around. The only light she saw were from a few candles in the far corner of the room.

"Over here" Harry called

"Oh harry!" She said and gave him a hug and kiss.

Harry had set out a big, expansive meal for two.

"Hey Gin, I just had to see you again, with out knowing that we're going to be interrupted by you're brother."

"I know! I don't know what wrong with him! I mean he can't really say much, it's not like he hasn't done anything before!"

"Yeah! And he was the one saying I should get a girlfriend and have some fun. He said that all last year and the year before that!"

"Ah yes... but I don't think he was planning on her being his baby sister."

"True enough." Harry said and pulled out a chair for Ginny to sit in.

"Shall we eat then?" he asked.

"Of course."

They had a long meal and talked about anything that popped into their heads. (A/N sorry not good for casual conversations) After they had finished they moved toward each other again.

"I missed you." he whispered

"I missed you to." She said as he leaned down.

Their kisses grew more passionate with each movement of their lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. Soon his hand was traveling up her shirt until it cupped her breast. She moaned quietly as he massaged it and moved her backwards to a bed that seemed to appear out of nowhere . Slowly He lowered her down to the bed and crawled onto of her, never breaking contact. (A/N I know I can't write these scene's so I'm not going to try, use your imagination:) because I'm sure you know what's about to happen)

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey Ron." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Hermione." He said turning around.

Hermione instantly latched herself onto his face and dragged himself up to his dorm. (A/N sorry I haven't written much about Ron and Hermione, but frankly i don't want to. For one it's a H/G story and for two i really can't stand Hermione so seeing her happy makes me mad:) lol but yeah once again use your imagination)

* * *

Back to Ginny and Harry!

"That was amazing." Ginny said still panting slightly.

"Eh... I've had better." Harry said with a smirk as he glanced at Ginny.

She hit him. Hard.

"Hey! i was kidding! You're my first and hopefully my last." He said smiling as he gazed into her eyes.

"You mean you haven't done it with Cho?" she asked her eye's filling with tears.

"No, just you."

"Oh! I love you Harry."

"I love you to Gin."

Harry Rolled on his side and pulled her close to him. Soon they had fallen asleep, their breathing becoming in sync.

* * *

A/N Well there's chapter 4 sorry i can't write longer chapters but hey nobody's perfect. Besides sometimes i get bored with long chapters, there's gotta be other people that get bored to.

Oh and i'm going to take a short break to work on my other story A Newfound Freedom. But chapter 5 is finished i just need to type it out and post it:) but after that i have to deal with school. which right now my teachers are on strike so i have lots of time. but it's been 2 weeks now so when i get back i'll have lots of homework and a job to deal with so i don't really know when i'll have time to work on this but i'll find time! R&R


	5. What Now?

Harry woke up not really knowing where he was. He Smiled slightly remembering his dream last night. Then something moved beside him. He rolled over to find a gorgeous red head laying beside him.

'So last night wasn't a dream? No wonder i didn't recognize where i was.'

"Morning Gin." Harry said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Morning Harry."

"We should probably go have some breakfast."

"Mph... what time is it?"

"Uh... 10."

"Shit we missed our first class!"

"It's Saturday Gin."

"Right... i knew that... well then what's the rush?" She asked rolling over to straddle his lap.

"Well," Harry said in a strained voice as he tried to use his head. "People, namely your brother, will notice you're not there, then he'll look for me and i won't be there... Gin even your brother can put two and two together."

"I guess." She moaned as she rolled out of bed.

* * *

15 minutes later they left the RoR, kissed each other good bye and proceeded to go to breakfast in opposite ways.

While Harry was walking he bumped into Neville - literally.

"Hey Neville. What's up? Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"I don't feel like seeing people right now."

"Can i ask why?"

"Well do you promise not to tell anyone?" Harry nodded, "Well um... apparently I'm the chosen one."

"What do you mean?"

Neville proceeded to tell him about the prophecy. (A/N The prophecy is the same as in the 5th book just it's Neville, not Harry)

"...so basically I'm either going to die or become a murderer."

"Wow Neville how long have you known this? and who have you told?"

"Since 5th year, so 2 years and just you."

"Wow, you're a strong guy to be able to keep that to yourself for so long. You should tell other people, get them to help you."

"I can't Harry i need to do this on my own."

"But how? I mean you're a great wizard and stuff, but you-know-who has killed even greater wizards than you."

"I know. Just promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"I promise. But you promise me not to do anything stupid."

"Promise, well i better go, see ya."

'Wow' Harry thought. 'I couldn't even imagine having to go through all that myself.'

"Harry? What took you so long?" a voice asked him.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey Hermione."

"You don't look like someone who just spent an entire night with the girl of his dreams."

"Oh I'm incredibly happy about that." He said his spirits lifting again at the thought of last night. "Thanks for doing that for us Hermione."

"Don't mention it." She said as she linked arms with him and started walking with him. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what's going to happen next? With Ginny i mean."

"Oh. Right. I don't really know i mean i love her, but Ron never lets her out of his sight."

"Leave Ron to me." Hermione said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N

Well i hope you liked it! R&R


	6. Discovered

Oh wow! I feel so loved! 3 favorites and 5 Alerts! I'm touched! I was going to do a comment to everyone but i figured that that would take to long and then i wouldn't get to update for a while, because sadly i must work soon! So next time!

* * *

Harry and Ginny have been meeting secretly for 2 weeks now, but Hermione was starting to get nervous.

"Hey Harry, we have a slight problem." She sad to him one day.

"What's that?"

"Well Ron is starting to act weird around me and he said something the other day..." she kind of died away.

"Why? What did he say?"

"Well he told me that I was acting different and that he liked the way I acted before I changed and, well, he doesn't want to be with me anymore if i'm going to continue to act like i was.

"Why?" Harry said skeptically, "How were you acting?"

"Well you know guy's they like sex don't they? So I... ya know..."

"Oh... Wait? Ron doesn't like that?"

"Well i guess not. I thought all guys did?"

"They should! Maybe he's gay?"

"Or maybe he's just sick of knowing his girlfriend is helping his ex-best friend get with his sister!" an angry voice came from behind them.

"Oh my God, Ron!" Hermione said not turning to face him.

"Harry i told you to leave my sister alone." He said in a deathly calm voice.

"I know but -"

"Yet," Ron cut in, "you refused to listen. No not only that, you dragged my girlfriend into the whole thing and got her to help you. Are you really that desperate to make my life a living hell? Because if you are you're doing a great job of it." He turned to walk away.

"Ron! Wait." Harry called back to him. "Look I know you don't like me with your sister, and i respect that i really do, but why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm being selfish! I'm not the one screwing your sister to make your life a living hell am i?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing! For one, I thought you knew me well enough to know that i would never, ever, do anything to jeopardize our friendship! And another, did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I might just really like your sister? Or better yet ever think that i might just _love_ your sister? Cuz i do Ron, i love your sister, and you know what? I'm pretty sure she loves me to, and nothing you say or do is going to break us apart."

"You... you love her?"

"Yeah i do."

"And you didn't do this to end our friendship?"

"No! Of course not! We've been friends since we were born." (A/N I don't think i said this earlier but the Potters and the Weasley's are friends and therefore the kids have been friends.)

"Oh..."

"So are... are we cool now?"

"Well i guess. But i swear if i see you and my sister together in a way that a brother should never see his sister i swear-"

"I know you'll hex me..."

"OK now that that's cleared up!" Hermione said.

"Oh. You're still here." Ron said.

"Yeah that i am. Don't sound to thrilled."

"Sorry i just can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Well what was i supposed to do?"

"I'm just gunna go now..." Harry said backing away slowly.

"I knew they were supposed to be together and i was just supposed to wait until you figured that out for yourself?"

"YES!"

"Well i wasn't about to let Harry and Ginny lose each other because you were being to stubborn!"

"I was not stubborn! I was looking after my baby sister!"

"Ginny is not a baby anymore Ron! There are worse guys than Harry that you should be protecting her from!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were to busy watching Harry that you never even noticed the other guys that were fawning over her!"

"Guys do not fawn over her! She's a little girl!"

"She is not! She's 16! Only one year younger than you."

"That doesn't matter! I'm still her older brother and i should be looking after her!"

"Ron i'm sick of how you treat your sister! She's aloud to have a love life!"

"Well i don't want her to! She's to young! If it were up to me she and Harry wouldn't even be together but it's not!"

"Well until you grow up i don't think we should be together anymore. If Ginny's to young for a love life so are you!" she said and stormed away.

* * *

A/N 

Well there's chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it! R&R


	7. Chapter 8

"Harry! I'm so glad we're friends again!" Ron called as he came into the common room later that night.

"Why? What's up?"

"Hermione broke up with me today!"

"Why would she do that?"

"She said that if i thought Ginny was to young for a love life than so was I."

"HA!"

"What! I really don't see what's so funny! I mean Ginny is to young for a love life, and i know you guys are going out and nobody can break you up blah blah blah. But she's only 16 -"

"And you're only 17. That's only 1 year different."

"Yeah but she's a girl and guy's take advantage of girls."

"Well Hermione is only 17."

"Hermione's different to!"

"How's that?"

"Oh i don't know she just is!"

"OK well if you admit that Ginny is old enough to have a boyfriend then i'm sure Hermione will take you back."

"What if i don't mean it?"

"Then she may not. And don't try and pretend your OK with Ginny and me when you really not, because she will be able to tell."

"Fine fine."

One week later

"She's still not taking me back Harry!"

"Well obviously! I told you she'd be able tell if you weren't OK with it."

"I am though!"

"You haven't seen the look on your face when you see me and Ginny together then."

"Ahh!" Ron said as he stormed out of the room, Neville came in.

"What's up with him?"

"Hermione won't take him back yet."

"Oh..."

"Neville what's wrong? You look a little... distracted lately. And I know you have the prophecy and stuff but it's a different kind of distracted look." Neville blushed.

"Well I've kinda met someone. Well not so much met as realized she was there." he said still blushing and smiling slightly.

"Really? That's great! Who?"

"Um Luna."

"Oh she's so nice! You guy's are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Harry. I'm going to go to bed I'll talk to you in the morning."

Soon after Harry went to bed Ron came back in.

"Harry! She took me back!"

"That's great Ron what did you say?"

"I told her that i was OK with Ginny and you it was just going to take me awhile to get used to it." He said proudly.

"Awesome. I'm going to go to bed, sorry i'm just exhausted."

"Kay, I'll be up in a minute."

* * *

A/N 

OK thank you everybody who gave their answers! I would have done another character but i mean, you have to admit, Luna and Neville are_ perfect _for each other and besides, majority rules!


	8. Ginny's thoughts

Ginny's POV

You ever get that feeling where you've wanted something for so long, but when you've finally got it, you don't want it any more? Well those are my feelings exactly towards Harry right now. Ever since Ron said we could date i started to love him less and less with each passing day, is that wrong? I mean did i actually only love him because i loved the challenge of having to hide it from everyone?

"Gin? What are you thinking?"

"What? Oh Harry, nothing important." I said with a fake smile. The great thing about my fake smile and my genuine smile, it's impossible to tell the difference between the to.

"OK. Hey, what are you doing later? Cuz i was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something."

"Not today Harry. I'm not feeling all that great."

"Oh." Harry said frowning slightly. "OK. Well maybe you should lie down for awhile."

"I will, see you later." she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better!" He called after her.

I hate doing that to him. I just feel like I need sometime alone. I began to think over my feelings for Harry and just how deep they really are and before i knew it i was at the portrait hole.

"Snuffle bum." I said.

"Right you are." the fat lady said as she opened to let Ginny through.

"The common room was empty but i wanted to go to my dorm in case Harry came in. I feel bad for thinking that but i just think it would be better if i didn't talk to him right now. I went and laid down on my bed and sleep over came me.

When i finally woke up I looked at the clock.

"8:30? wow I've been asleep for 2 hours." I mumbled to myself as i got up. I started walking down the stairs when i heard Harry's voice.

"-ink Ginny's been acting weird around me? I mean sometimes I feel like she doesn't want to be there."

"I dunno mate," I heard Ron say, "maybe it's her time of the month."

"Ron!" Hermione said. "That wasn't very nice. Listen Harry, If you want I'll talk to her and see what's bugging her. I may not be able to tell you but i can try and convince her to tell you herself."

"Would you?" Harry asked, "Thanks Mione!"

I heard footsteps coming towards me i ran up the stairs and had just pulled the blankets up to my chin when the door opened.

"Ginny?" Hermione said as she walked over and sat on my bed with me.

"Hey"

"Harry wanted me to talk to you. I won't tell Harry anything you don't want me to tell him, but he's worried about you. He feels like you don't want to be around him anymore. Is that true?"

"Well i guess kinda..." I answered truthfully.

"Why? I thought you loved him!"

"I thought so to..."

"So you don't anymore?"

"OK Mione. You have to promise you won't tell Harry or Ron."

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"OK, I think i may have tricked myself into thinking i loved him when i really didn't. I loved the thought of how rebellious it was to be with him. It was secret and Ron couldn't find out about it and it was exciting like that. But then Ron decided he was fine with it and now i don't have that excitement anymore. We don't have to worry about Ron coming in and finding us together... I guess i'm just bored now."

"Wow."Hermione said, "You have to tell him you know."

"I know... i just don't know how to."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. But it's just not fair to string him along with false feelings."

"You're right I'll do it soon... tonight even." I hate it when she's right but she always is.

"OK... Coming down soon then?"

"Yeah but only to talk to Harry."

"Fine, but eat something too. Tell you what, I'll run down to the kitchens and grab you something while you go talk to harry and it'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"OK. Sounds great thank you!"

"Good luck" She said and gave me a hug.

"Well there's no time like the present." I said to myself and walked out the door.

I found Harry in the common room.

"Hey Gin. Feeling better?"

"Um yeah a bit... Harry can i talk to you?" I glanced at Ron and Dean, "Er.. alone?"

"Yeah sure."

We decided to go for a walk. We walked down towards the lake and i could already feel tears stinging in my eyes. Finally we stopped.

"OK. Um... Harry there's really no easy way to say this," His face fell when i said that. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"W-what?"

"I'm so sorry Harry," Tears were flowing freely and my voice was coming out high and squeaky. "It's just I think i need some time to sort out my feelings."

"B-but Gin... I love you." Tears were forming in his eyes to now.

"Please don't make this harder for me! We can get back together i promise, just not right now."

There was a long awkward silence.

"Well I guess i can't change my mind, I think i'm just going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning. But Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Remember that i love you and I'll never stop."

"I will."

With that he walked back to the castle leaving me to think about what had just happened. Soon after i followed him into the warmth of the castle wondering if i made the right choice or not. I knew we wouldn't be getting back together... not soon anyways.

* * *

A/N 

OK i know you guys probly hate me but don't give up on me it's all for a reason! R&R!


	9. 3 years later :CHANGED:

OK I figured i would update sooner than i had planned:) Now, i got this idea from GG so yeah thank you!

:IMPORTANT:

Now just so you guy's aren't confused this takes place 3 years AFTER Harry's 7th year. Harry and Ginny broke up half way through that year. During these years Neville and Luna dated for 1 1/2 years plus one year during Neville's last year, Neville proposed and the next month Luna was killed (tragic i know!). Ron and Hermione dated 3 years total (1 year in school and 2 after) then Ron proposed before he had to fight in the war, she agreed to everybody's surprise (wink wink, nudge nudge). The final battle finished about 1 1/2 years before this chapter and we won (obviously). So that's the background on Neville and Luna, Ron and Hermione and the Final battle. Now Harry and Ginny. They tried to become friends after they broke up, sadly since Harry still loved her and Ginny couldn't return those feelings it was to awkward (don't kill me yet!). After Harry graduated they lost contact and haven't spoken since. And well here we are:D.Oh Ron and Hermione lost contact with Harry to.

3 years later.

"Harry!"

"Mione!" She ran up and gave him a hug

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Oh i'm great, how about you?"

"I'm good to."

"That's great... er Hermione... I don't mean this in a bad way but are you getting... er... bigger?"

"Oh! Didn't Ron tell you? I'm pregnant! I'm due in 5 months!"

"That's great! Wow so Ron's going to be a dad? That's a scary thought."

"No kidding!"

"So have you seen Ginny lately?" He asked trying to sound casual

"Oh Harry, you still haven't gotten over her have you?"

"What? Of course i have." She raised an eyebrow.

"OK well so what if i haven't!"

"Harry... I'm so sorry she's seeing somebody now, they've been dating for over a year now." (A/N Oh! betcha didn't see that coming!)

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry."

"Who do i know him?"

"Well sort of." Hermione started to fidget.

"Who is it?"

"Harry you have to promise you won't get mad."

"Hermione! I won't just tell me!"

"Blaise. Blaise Zambini."

A/N

Sorry short i know. But I'll update soon i promise!


	10. Reunited

"Zambini? She dropped me for Zambini?" Harry's voice had gotten high, very high and squeaky.

"No Harry, look, tried so many times to talk to you again but she just couldn't find the words. And then she figured it had been so many years and you hadn't spoken to her in so long she thought you were over her so she thought maybe she could get over you to."

"You mean she's not over me?" His voice was starting to go back to normal when he heard that.

"No she's not."

"I still have a chance with her?"

"Harry! You have to understand she's changed a bit to. She's not the same Ginny you went out with, you can't just walk up to her and try and steal her away from a year and a half relationship. It's going to take time." She wrote something down and handed it to Harry. "Here, that's her address, go talk to her."

Harry looked down and saw the words:

Ginny Weasley  
"Doryston" Lestwalt Rd  
Stranraer, Scotland  
DG9 0HX

"She lives in Scotland?"

"Yeah. Stranrear, it's a nice little town." (A/N it really is everybody should go there:D)

"Why would she move there?"

"Well Blaise's family lives there and he wanted to be close to them so she moved with him, the don't live together just close to each other."

"OK well i'm going to go there now then!"

"WAIT!" She cried before he apperated (A/N i have no idea how to spell that:S) "You can't just appear on her doorstep."

"But you just told me to talk to her."

"I know i did Harry! Just listen. How about you go to Hogsmeade and I'll convince her to come with me to Hogsmeade and then we can " accidentally" bump into you."

"That's a good idea! OK where do you want to bump into each other?"

"How about in front of Honeydukes?"

"Sure. Sounds good... I'll see you then." Harry was about to walk away when he realized something. He turned around to see Hermione with and amused expression on her face. "Er... What time and what day?"

"How about tomorrow at 10?" she asked laughing softly.

"Sure sounds good."

"Bye Harry I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Harry left feeling extremely happy. He went home and started planning what he was going to wear tomorrow.

"God maybe i shouldn't be going after Ginny, maybe i should go after Ron. Only fags plan what they're going to wear the day before." Harry said chuckling to himself as he put everything away. (A/N If any gay people are reading this i mean no offense! 2 of my best friends are gay and i love them to pieces!)

* * *

The Next Day!

Harry waited outside Honeydukes for Ginny and Hermione. He was wearing a black, short sleeved, button up shirt with silver threads in it to make it look kind of shiny depending on how the light hit it, with dark blue jeans. His hair was as messy as ever and his hands were shaking slightly.

'What if Hermione's right? What if she's changed? I wonder how much she's changed? Will i still love her? What if i've changed? Will she still love me?' These thoughts went over and over in his head until she finally saw two people, one with ugly brown bushy hair (A/N sorry i couldn't help it i hate her!) and the other with soft, wavy red hair.

'Well here it goes.' He thought to himself.

Harry walked towards the two and bumped shoulders with Ginny.

"Sorry." He said and looked up.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Ginny? Wow, I haven't seen you in years, what are the chances i'd run into you here!" Harry winked at Hermione.

"Hey would you like to get a butterbeer with me?"

"Yeah i'd like that, we have a lot of catching up."

"You don't mind do you Mione?"

"No, not at all, go have fun!" Hermione walked away to go meet up with Ron (she had told him about her plan for Harry and Ginny and asked him to meet her after Harry and Ginny met up.)

* * *

At the Three Broomsticks!

"So Harry, how have you been?"

"Oh not so bad how bout you?"

"I've been good."

"So Hermione told me you're living in Scotland now, how's that been?"

"Oh it's great! I live in Stranraer, It's the most adorable little town! i live up in the north end of it. I live with this really cute muggle couple. Their names are Henry and Dorothy."

"That's great what made you decide to move there?"

"Well... er... you know... work?"

"Oh where do you work."

"With the ministry for magic." she whispered.

"But that's in London. Gin what are you not telling me." He obviously knew what she wasn't telling him but in a way, he kind of wanted to hear it from her.

"OK Harry, a year and a half ago I met this guy-"

"Here we go." Harry cut in.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, continue."

"No Harry i want to know."

"OK, I don't know if you remember this but when you broke up with me you said you just needed to sort out your feelings. You promised we'd get back together, I mean i'm not stupid i always new that we wouldn't, not for a time at least, but there was always part of me that thought maybe we would. But now you've met a guy and it kind of makes it final that you have gotten over me. But Gin, I still stick to the promise i gave you, I still love you, there was never someone else after you, it's always been you."

"Harry." Ginny started to cry. "I have to admit i broke up with you because i wasn't sure if i loved you back. After you left i knew that i had lost my chance with you and it killed me. Harry i only went out with Blaise because i thought you had stopped loving me, and i wanted to stop loving you. But it didn't help, Blaise distracted me from you but when i go to sleep it's you i dream about, and when i wake up you're always the first thing in my mind."

"Oh Gin, I'll never ever stop loving you!" He stood up and hugged her.

After a while Ginny pulled away slightly and Harry looked into her eyes and slowly lowered his head to kiss her.

* * *

Meanwhile!

Blaise had heard about Ginny going to Hogsmeade and he thought he'd surprise her. After asking a few people where she was he found out that she was in the Three Broomsticks. He headed towards it stopping to talk to old friends on the way. When he finally got there he walked in and looked over the crowd and found Ginny just in time to see Harry kiss her.

* * *

A/N  
Oh dear! What will happen next! I'm going to update soon, very soon, later today probably cuz i'm home sick and have nothing better to do! R&R! 


	11. Dinner and a walk

He wasn't surprised actually. He wasn't angry or ready to kill Harry for even touching his girlfriend. He wasn't anything else a boyfriend should be when he catches his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. In fact he was opposite, he was very happy for the both of them. He walked over to Ginny and Harry.

"I guess this means we're over then?"

Ginny jumped and turned to Blaise.

"Blaise... I- I can explain!"

"No need, Gin you and Harry are perfect for each other. I would have been and idiot to not realize that you and Harry wouldn't get back together."

"So- so you're ok with this?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Well i'm not going to lie, it hurts walking in to find your girlfriend kissing another guy. But yeah i'm fine with it. Well that is only if we can still be friends." He said and grinned

"Of course!"

"Well i'll leave you two at it then." He turned to Harry, "You're a lucky man, don't let her go."

"I won't." He answered and pulled Ginny closer.

Blaise exited the Three Broomsticks.

"Can i be the first to say 'That was the wierdest break-up in the history of the world!'" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree."

Ginny looked up at Harry, and Harry kissed her again.

"Gin? Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yeah, i guess i could squeeze you into my oh-so-busy schedule."

"Why thank you i feel privileged. Meet me at Pluto's tonight at 6:30."

"Pluto's? That's expensive."

"Yes but you're worth aver penny."

"You're so sweet Harry."

"Not as sweet as Blaise."

"You are to!"

"No i'm not, if it would have been the other way around and i saw you kissing your ex, i'd kill him whether you two where made for each other or not!"

"Well i think that's cute!"

"Oh well that's all that matters than isn't it!"

"Oh! I don't have anything to wear for tonight though!"

"I can fix that, lets go!"

"Harry, I can't let you do anything else for me. We aren't even technically together yet!"

"Oh my god you're right! Ginny will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course i will."

"Good now i can buy you anything i want to and you can't complain!"

"Oh boy."

* * *

10 min later they were walking into the finest dress shop in the UK. A short, plump woman came walking towards them.

"What can i do for you my dears?"

"She needs a dress. I don't care how much it is just make her even more beautiful than she already is, if that's possible."

"I can do that. But you," she pointed at Harry. "Need to leave. I don't want to spoil the surprise." She turned to Ginny as Harry walked out of the store. "My name is Helga if there's anything you'd like just ask."

"I'm actually not sure what i'm looking for. He dragged me over here actually."

"How adorable. Are you guy's a new couple." She asked while taking Ginny's measurements.

"In a way i guess. We went out in school and i broke up with him and then we got back together just today."

"That's a darling story! Now what colours would you like?"

"I'm not sure actually."

"Ok i'm going to set out a few that i think will go great with your hair and you can tell me which one you like best. You can pick one or two colours, three i think would be to busy for a dinner."

"How did you know we were going to dinner."

"People that have a special occasion normally make appointments, people that just need a dress to go to dinner just make decisions on the spot." She said as she set out different colours.

"Oh."

"Ok i set out a few different colours. These three," she pointed to gold, white and black. "I think would go beautifully with your hair!"

"OK. Umm how about the white and gold?"

"Oh! that' s a great idea! Now what design would you like for the dress?"

"I'm not sure, you deside."

"Really! I have a great idea, and if you don't like it we can just make another one!"

In a matter of minutes the fabric came alive and sewed itself together. The dress was beautiful. It was mostly white. The the top was a halter with a low V neck that stopped just below her breasts, there were narrow strip of gold coming around the halter and crossing infront of the breasts with a small loop under the cross. The skirt was layered diagonally. Each layer had a strip of gold along the bottom . The long part stopped 5 inches below her knee while the short part stopped 6 inches above the knee.

"It's beautiful." Ginny breathed.

"You'll knock his socks off in that thing!"

"Thank you so much!"

There was the sound of a bell signaling that someone had entered the shop. Helga walked out to see who it was.

"Is Ginny finished yet?" Ginny heard Harry ask

"Yes, yes."

"OK, well how much is the dress?"

"2000 Galleons." (A/N i can't spell that either.)

Ginny looked down at her dress.

'This is 2000 galleons? It's beautiful, but is it worth that much?'

"That's it?" She heard Harry say

'That's it! Fuck! This guy is loaded!' she thought.

She heard Helga coming back to help her out of the dress.

Soon they were leaving the store.

"Thanks again. The dress is beautiful!" Ginny said

"Think nothing of it! Good luck on your date and come back anytime!"

When they were around the corner Ginny stopped Harry.

"Harry why did you spend so much on this dress?"

"Come on Gin it wasn't that much."

"Yes it was! I heard! 2000 Galleons is a lot."

"Well i guess it is, but Gin i want you to be happy."

"I am happy! You don't have to waste your money on me to make me happy."

"But don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course i do Harry!"

"Well buying you stuff makes me happy." He said shrugging. "Besides, you won't just wear it once and throw it away will you?"

"Of course not."

"Then it's not a waste." He said and started walking again.

"Fine, fine."

"Well I'll meet you at later for dinner. I need to get ready."

"OK i'll see you later!" Harry gave her a kiss and walked back to his place in Diagon ally.

* * *

At Pluto's

Ginny was waiting in her dress for Harry. She thought she looked pretty good. She had put on gold eye shadow and just a little bit of lip gloss. For shoes she charmed her black dress sandals to turn gold. Finally Harry came around the corner, and when he saw her his jaw dropped a little. He stood about 3 meters away from her until he shook his head and went up to her.

"Gin, you're beautiful."

"Thanks Harry, not so bad your self."

"Shall we?" He asked as he gave her his arm.

"We shall." She said taking it.

When they entered they were given a table immediately. They seemed to know Harry.

"What will you have Sir? Madam?"

"I'll have En Croute, with a side salad. We'll share a bottle of Romanée Conti please."

"And for the lady?"

"I'll have Fricassee please."

"Excellent choices. I'll be right out with your food."

"Harry-"

"If you say anything about money i'll walk out that door and leave you."

Ginny didn't say anything.

"So what did you do while the war was on?"

"Nothing really. Me and Blaise were in hiding. He was forced to get the mark and he couldn't escape. We met up and got together which made me in danger as well and Dumbledore put us in hiding. What about you?"

"I was fighting with Neville."

"Oh, how is he. I mean i heard about Luna. Is he seeing anybody else?"

"Not yet they were engaged you know."

"Where they? That's terrible."

"Yeah."

"You said earlier that you weren't with anybody after me. Was that just together together or dating together?"

"Either. I never dated after you. And i don't have sex with people i don't date."

"Oh."

"What about you? Anybody else before Blaise?"

"A couple i guess."

"Did i know them?"

"No."

There food finally came and they continued to talk.

"OK, how many people did you sleep with after me?"

"Just Blaise."

"Did you love him?"

"Not like i do you."

"So you did?"

"Well yeah but it was a different kind of love. I love him the way you love Hermione."

"Oh, well that's good then."

When they were finished Harry stood up and payed the bill, Ginny never saw how much it was.

"Gin," Harry asked when he came back, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

They walked out of the restaurant Harry apperated them to a park nearby.

They walked in silence for awhile until Harry stopped and turned to face her.

"Did you ever regret breaking up with me?"

"Everyday since the day you walked back in that castle."

"Can i tell you what i've always regretted?"

"Yes." He started walking again.

"Letting you break up with me. I knew we were right for each other since i hit puberty. But i wasn't sure how you felt or how Ron was going to take it if i ever asked you out. I've loved you for 8 years you know that?"

"No i never but i've loved you for 8 years to. Ever since you turned 12, but i always thought you just thought of me as your best friend's annoying little sister."

"Nah. Only when we were really little."

Harry stopped again and looking into her eyes. He lowered his head and saw her eyes flutter shut as he kissed her. He held her waist tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He prodded her lips with his tongue and slid it in her mouth when she opened her mouth.

"Gin," Harry moaned. "Lets go to my flat."

Before she could answer, he had apperated her to his apartment.

* * *

A/N 

I think this is longer than usual... i hope so. Next Chapter i'll attempt a steamy scene but don't expect it to be very good cuz i really suck at them. Well i hop you liked this Chapter! I'm off to write the next chapter to A Newfound Freedom! R&R


	12. Foggy R!

When Harry and Ginny arrived at Harry's apartment her kissed her softly and led her to his room. Harry Held her waist tightly as he fought to control himself.. He slowly backed her towards his bed, while inching his hand under the hem of her shirt. Ginny ran her hands through his hair as he moved to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Harry." She moaned, he grunted in response.

"When they finally reached the bed they fell onto it. Harry ran his hand down her side until he reached her knee and then ran it back up to the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up and trailed soft wet kisses from her waist to just under her breasts. Suddenly she stopped him and got up. She removed her panty hose from her legs and ripped them in half. Taking each half she tied his wrists to the headboard.

"What the..." Harry said.

"I'm paying you back for breaking up with you." She replied.

"With that she ripped of his shirt and removed his pants than backed off him. She slowly stripped for him, teasing him. Finally she had finished and she crawled back on top of him, brushing her hand against him.

"What do you want?" She asked

"W- what?"

"Well what do you want me to do to you?" She asked and brushed against him again.

"Oh god Gin!"

She could feel him getting harder and harder as she continued to brush him, never fully touching him.

"Fucking suck me Gin!"

"With pleasure." She moaned as she dipped her head down to take him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him until she felt him tense.

"Oh god!" He screamed as she lifted her head before he reached his max.

"When he had calmed down again she repeated what she had just done to him twice more.

"Fuck!" He cried, "A guy can only handle to much!"

"Good things come in time Harry."

"Harry's erection was throbbing so much it hurt, when Ginny finally rose up and lowered herself onto him slowly, straddling his hips.

"OH GOD!" He yelled as he tried to hold himself back.

She rode him for a full minute before she felt him tense again. She was also trying to hold herself off, wanting it to last forever. She raised her hand to her breast and fondled it as he watched. Slowly she brought her hand down and stroked herself in between her legs as she rocked back and forth on him. Finally he couldn't take anymore. He hit his climax, hers coming seconds after.

"That was amazing Gin."

"That it was." She said and rolled of him.

"You know if you untie me, i could return the favor." He said cheekily.

"Ah Harry, Harry, Harry." She said shaking her head. "You know nothing about women do you? Sex doesn't mean the same thing to us as it does to you."

"But how? It feels so good!"

"We have both morals and self control. Coincidentally, those are the two things men are lacking in."

"Fine. Hey! Where are you going?" Harry asked as she went around the room picking up her things.

"Home."

"No you're not!"

"What'll you do if I do?"

"I- er- well I'd-"

"Exactly. Nothing. I just didn't think you'd want me to stay."

"Of course Gin. I love waking up next to you. It's the greatest feeling in the world."

"Aw. Thanks Harry!"

"Will you come back to bed then?"

"Well OK."

"Will you untie me?"

"Well i dunno... I kinda like having you at my mercy."

"Gin, I'm always at your mercy."

"Yay! I have a proudly whipped man!"

"Damn straight."

"Ha ha!" She laughed as she leaned over Harry, pressing her exposed breasts in his face.

As soon as his wrists were untied he wrapped his arms around Ginny, slowly moving his hand lower until it was resting between her legs. He gently stroked her, making her moan.

"Harry!" She cried.

He pushed a finger into her warmth and he felt her tense up.

"Told you I'd repay you." He whispered as he pumped his finger in and out of her. She finally got her senses back and realized what was happening she rolled on her back and pulled him towards her to kiss him. He withdrew his finger and trailed a moist line up to her neck. Ginny grabbed it and took it in her mouth, tasting herself on his finger. When she removed her finger he kissed his way down, between her legs. He drove into her pink folds and licked and sucked her wetness.

"Harry!" she screamed.

When he was finished he lifted his head and kissed her so she could taste herself on his tongue. Next thing she new he was in her for the second time that night and they experienced their second orgasm. After that Harry took her in his arms, pulled her close and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N

Well here it is! Sorry it took so long... well it wasn't that long really not even a week. Lol but anyhoo... that's my dirty scene! How is it? Good? Bad? Never do it again? lol i need reviews!


	13. The Morning After

Harry woke up the next morning holding something warm against his naked body.

"Ginny." He breathed.

Ginny stirred but didn't wake up. Harry thought about the previous night while absent-mindedly tracing patterns on her arm.

'Last night was great.' He thought, 'I never want to be with another woman.' suddenly his happy thoughts turned to school boy terrors.

'What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she regrets breaking things off with Blaise? What if last night was a mistake!'

"Harry?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? You look upset."

"Gin, do you regret ending it with Blaise? Was last night a mistake?"

"Well... uh... I didn't think so. But if you do I'll just leave..."

"NO! Gin! Don't go! I love you!"

"I love you to Harry."

He snuggled into her, nuzzling her neck.

"Mhmm... Marry me?"

"Um... Harry? I love you, i really do... but i don't want to rush anything."

"Oh... right..." Harry said, blushing.

"It's not like i never want to! I just think we should take our time... Like date for a bit first."

"OK."

Harry didn't feel this was rushing. It felt natural.

'Why can't she see it won't matter when we get married? Why can't she see that we'll be together in the end?'

"I love you Harry."

"I love you to Gin."

"What would you have done if i said yes?"

"I would have been the happiest man on earth."

"You wouldn't have been scared?"

"No, I know we'll be together in the end, i always have."

"I know. I just don't want to rush things."

"OK." He paused then continued, "If you know we'll be together, why can't we get married now?"

"Cuz Harry. We don't know each other anymore. We've changed, there's been a war that the whole wizarding world was involved in. People don't go into a war and come out the same person."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"We just need to get reacquainted with each other before we jump into things."

"OK well then what are you doing today?"

"Well," Ginny looked at the clock, "As it's already 2:30, I won't be doing anything."

"Do you want to be?"

"Of course!"

"Well then lets g-"

"Honey! I'm home!" A female voice came from outside the bedroom door.

"Shit..." Harry muttered.

"Harry?" the voice called coming closer to the door.

"Harry who is that?" Ginny asked.

"Er-"

He didn't have time to answer Ginny, because just then the door swung open.

"Oh my god!" The girl said as Ginny tried to cover herself more.

"Er- Hey Maddie..." Harry said quietly.

* * *

A/N 

Well there it is! Short i know but i need to keep you in suspense! Um i'm thinking it should be nearly finished... i'll probabaly do a sequal but i'm not sure yet... it all depends on reviews and how i decide to end this... I kinda just think things off the top of my head lol. But yeah, R&R!


	14. The Fight

"Uh... bad time?" Maddie asked noting their lack of clothing. "I'll be going i guess..." Maddie said and backed out of the room.

"We should probably get dressed then?"

"Yah think?"

They started getting dressed in an awkward silence until Harry spoke.

"Er- You mad?"

"A little yeah."

"Is it because of Maddie?"

"Well you could have told me you lived with a girl!"

"I didn't really think about it."

"OK well how long have you been living together?"

"Well, since i left school. So... 3 years."

"Oh."

"Gin there's nothing between us! She's like my sister!"

"You know a long time ago you thought the same of me!" She said and left the room.

"Gin! Wait! You're different!"

"How? How am i different?"

"I've loved you since I hit puberty!"

"I've already told you people change! I need some time to think. I'll see you around Harry. Don't Owl me, I'll get a hold of you when i'm ready."

"But Gin..."

She ignored him and apparated.

Maddie, who had heard the whole thing, came out of the Kitchen.

"Harry i'm soo sorry!"

"You should be! Ever heard of knocking!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you had someone in there... i mean i've never met her and you're not the kind of person to just bring some girl home and sleep with her. I don't even think you've been on a date since i've known you!"

"Well she's not just "Some Girl"."

"Who is she?"

"Ginny."

"The Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you let her leave!"

"It's kinda hard to stop someone from apparating."

"Why'd she get so mad anyway?"

"I didn't exactly tell her about you and since you weren't supposed to be home i thought we could come here. And now i think she thinks i lied to her about not being with anyone since her."

"Oh I'm really sorry!"

Just then there was a loud pop and an angry male voice filled the room.

"Potter!"

"Oh god i'm dead!" Harry said as he jumped out of his chair.

"Why? Who's that?"

"Blaise Zambini, Gin's ex as of yesterday."

"Where are you Potter?"

Harry slowly went into the living room."

"Er- Hey Zambini."

"Why would you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Hurt Ginny like that!"

"I didn't!"

"Then why would she com to me, saying that you lied to her then used her?"

"Look i would never hurt Gin! I love her!"

Blaise noticed Maddie.

"Who's that then?"

"Maddie, she's my roommate."

"No guy just lives with a girl without something between them."

"Well we're friends."

"No-"

"Look," Maddie cut in, "This is my fault. Harry and I live together and i had gone on a vacation and i wasn't supposed to be home 'till the weekend, but i came home early and found Harry and Ginny."

"That still doesn't answer what's going on between you two."

"Nothing!" Harry pressed.

"You're positive?"

"Of course!" Maddie answered. "Now will you please tell that to Ginny so that she won't be mad at Harry anymore... tell her it was my fault."

"OK. I'll try and get her to come here and sort things out with Harry."

"Oh... I don't want to interfere with that." Maddie said.

"No problem. You can come hang out with me." Blaise suggested.

"Sure."

"OK, see you in a bit."

"OK... What just happened?" Harry asked.

"Well Ginny's going to come here."

"No, with Blaise... Whatever happened to Josh?"

"Oh we broke up."

"What? Why?"

"He was bored i guess. Besides what does it matter if i was still with him? It's not like this will be a date."

"Sure..."

"Harry!" Maddie slapped him playfully.

"Hey!" He said.

Maddie jumped on him and started tickling him.

"So you're just friends huh?"

Harry looked up to see Ginny on the verge of tears and pushed Maddie off.

"Ginny..."

"No Harry it was stupid for me to come back."

"No Gin don't go."

"Ginny please don't leave." Maddie begged. "I was just leaving."

"Why should i stay?"

"Because he loves you!"

"Fine... I'll here what you have to say Harry."

"Thank you Gin!"

"I'll see you guys later."

"Gin you have to listen to everything alright."

"OK Harry just talk."

"OK Maddie's parents and mine are good friends. Maddie was and exchange student in America when she went to school but we still knew each other very well all our lives but we were never really close. When we both finished school we needed some place to go so our parents thought it would be a good idea to get us to move in with each other. So, just to make our parents happy, we did. Over the past 3 years we grew very close, but she's just a friend, she's like Ron to me!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! I would never lie to you, I was going to tell you about her it just never really came up and i didn't think it would be a huge deal."

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry i shouldn't have reacted like that." she started to cry.

"It's OK. Hey it's fine, i should have told you, don't cry!"

She ran over to him and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head.

"You give me to much credit Harry."

"No I don't, I don't give you enough."

She turned her tear stained face up to him and smiled.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you to Gin."

"You shouldn't."

"Well i do and i always will. Lets go out tonight."

"OK, where?"

"There's this great bar downtown."

"Muggle?"

"Yeah."

"OK sounds like fun!"

"OK i'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N 

Well there it is hope you like it! R&R


	15. A Very Interrupted Date

A/N OK I changed the A/N In chapter 9 cuz i couldn't get this chapter to make sense so yeah read it if you get confused. (basically i just switched some times around. like instead of being a couple months it's 1 1/2 years since the final battle.) Sorry I can't do plots... they bore me so then i do stupid mistakes like this lol.

* * *

"OK ready?" Harry asked Ginny a couple hours later. Ginny was wearing a tan halter top, that came to just above her belly button, with a black mini skirt that ended just above mid thigh and black, knee high, leather boots. Harry was wearing a casual black, button up, short sleeved shirt, with black pants.

"Yes, lets go." Ginny said, giving one last look in the mirror.

Harry and Ginny apperated to an ally just outside the club. Harry led Ginny inside and got them some drinks.

"Wow i've never been to a Mug- er- a club like this before!"

"Aren't they fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's dance!"

"Umm i don't know Harry... I don't dance..."

"Come on! It's easy!"

"Harry no!"

Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her to the mob of "wiggly people" as Ginny liked to call them.

"Here," He grabbed her hands, "Put your hands like this," he put them around his shoulders. "Just move with the music."

"Easier said then done Harry!" (A/N sigh so truesigh)

"No way you're doing great."

Ginny relaxed after awhile. They stopped had a few more drinks then danced some more. They hadn't been there for more than 2 hours before-

"HARRY!"

"Mum!"

"What on _EARTH_ are you doing here! This place is for grown ups!"

"Er- Mum, i'm 20."

"What! No way!"

"Uh... Mum? Er- are you? Are you drunk?"

"Pfft!" Lily snorted "Me? Drunk? Nah!"

"Lily dear, I think you've had a bit to much- Harry!" James exclaimed. "A bit of a surprise to see you in club like this?"

"Well er-" He put his arm around Ginny, "Ginny's never been to one."

"Ginny! I'm so sorry i didn't see you there. I haven't seen you in, I don't remember the last time i've seen you!"

"It was-" Harry started.

"I believe it was the summer before Harry's last year, Mr. Potter." Ginny cut him off.

"Ah... well a long time ago, and non of that Mr. Potter nonsense, we're all adults. Call me James" James said

"Ginny! Did you know..." Lily giggled and shifted closer to Ginny and whispered loudly in her ear, "Did you know your hair is red?"

"Oh... um yeah i did." She glanced nervously at Harry and shrugged.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone."

Just before he turned to leave Lily said something.

"James I- I think i'm going to be ill."

"What's that?"

It was to late, Lily had spewed all over Ginny's skirt and boots.

"Oh i'm so sorry Ginny!" James said. "Lily doesn't hold alcohol very well. Oh Dear, we can't even clean you up."

"It's OK... er... James. We were just leaving anyway."

"Of course you weren't! It's only 12:30."

"Really we were, I need to work in the morning." She wasn't lying she did need to work, just not until 11.

"Are you sure? I mean we could always just go outside and use a quick... uh... you know."

"No, no! we're fine."

""If you're sure..."

"Yes. Honest." Lets go Harry, James needs to get your Mother home.

"OK."

"James I want to go home." Lily moaned.

"Yes Lily, we were just leaving."

James led a wobbly Lily out of the building.

Moments later Ginny started to drag Harry out of the club as well.

"You mean you actually want to leave?"

"Harry I haven't seen your parents in like 3 or 4 years. I don't want to lie to them the first time i see them."

"I guess..." Harry said sadly.

"I thought we could go for a walk or something. I'm not saying we have go home or anything. We should just leave so i didn't lie to your dad."

"OK." He said a little more happy.

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked her after he had done a quick cleaning spell when they got outside.

"Um... dont' know."

"Well lets go to the park then."

"Sounds good."

Harry placed his arm around her waist as they walked. When they entered the park they talked about what happened in their lives before they met up again until they saw a familiar figure sitting alone on a bench.

"Neville?" Ginny said.

"What? Oh, Hey Ginny, Harry."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why would anything be wrong?"

"Well you're sitting alone. In the park. At 12:45 in the morning. You tell me."

"Oh this was her favorite spot..."

"Whose- ow!" Harry started before Ginny elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Oh Neville I'm so sorry. She was one of my friends too."

"W-we were going to get married, as soon as the war was finished. Sh-She died the day before it ended..."

"I know, sweetie I know... But hun, it's been over a year now, almost two... She'd, she'd have wanted you to move on, to be happy."

"You don't understand!" Neville cried.

"What? What don't I understand?"

"She was going to have a baby! She was pregnant with my child! We had only just found out, she was 2 months already! We were going to start a family!" Neville said. "But now I'll never have a family. _He _stole my family."

"No! Neville of course you'll have a family. You're only 20. There's still plenty of time to meet someone-"

"No! I don't want to have a family with anyone else! I loved Luna and now she's gone!" Neville got up and walked away.

"Neville! Neville i'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Ginny called after him, but he ignored her. "Er- Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets go home."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Harry?" She said as she wrapped her arm around his slim waist.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that if I die, you'll move one. Promise me you that if i die, you won't stop living. Promise me that if i die, you won't turn out like Neville." She said, as she felt tears filling up her eyes as she thought of her friend.

"I-I-"

"Promise me Harry."

"I promise. But you need to promise me the same though."

"I promise."

Harry stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down into her eyes for a second before he kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Just the thought of you dying scares me. I mean look how fast Luna was taken from Neville."

"I'll never be taken from you with out a fight." She said and smiled up at him. He returned her smile with another kiss, then apparated them to his flat. As soon as they arrived they went into Harry's room, layed down and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N

OK I'm so sorry that it took so long to update I just haven't been in the mood to write or type or anything. But I kinda just took all your ideas and stuck them together thanks for your help! Hope you enjoyed it. Forgive me if it doesn't make much sense I'm sick.


	16. a visit and an argument

A/N

Conrad: I'm actually not quite sure what the legal drinking age is in Europe, I live in Canada (19 here woot!) But i think it's low cuz i went to Scotland a year ago and my brother could go into bars and he was only 18. lol.

exoticpheonix06: Lily was drunk simply because i figured they hadn't been in the story since the beginning and she just doesn't seem the type to get drunk:) I also needed a reason for them to leave and talk to Neville, so what better then getting puked on, James seems like he'd be able to hold his alcohol.

* * *

Ginny woke up to something hard jabbing her in the back. Ignoring it, she looked up at Harry.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. To peaceful..." She thought.

poke

"Mph..."

poke

"Stop it..."

poke

"OK OK i'm up! Geeze."

"Oh i'm sorry. Did i wake you?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Of course not. An evil poking leprechaun came in and attacked me."

"Oh i know! i saw him leave through that door over there!"

"Hah. Why'd you wake me?" He whined. "I was having the greatest dream."

"You looked so peaceful."

"So you woke me up..."

"Well it's not fair that you get to sleep while i'm awake."

"Geeze. I'll remember that!"

"Nah... But what were you dreaming about?" She asked.

"You." he blushed.

"Oh... good or bad?"

"Good..." He said airily. " Yeah... definitely good."

"Well that's good. You're not going to tell me about it are you?"

"I'd rather not..."

"Fine."

"That was a weird night last night."

"Yeah it was. You're mom, drunk." Never thought i'd use those words together in a sentence. Well unless it was 'You're Mom had to help you're Dad home after he got drunk.' or something like that."

"Ha ha! Yeah."

"But poor Neville. I've never seen him that upset before."

"I know. I never knew she was pregnant."

"I know me either. And i talked to her all the time." She said.

"Yeah..."

"Well we should probably get up."

"Yeah. Want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure that'd be fun."

"OK."

They got dressed and headed outside to find a place to eat. They finally decided on a small cafe style place. When they got inside they found a table near a window.

"This is adorable!" Ginny squealed.

"Like Oh M'God I know! Isn't it just the cutest." Harry said in a mock, girly girl voice.

"Hey!" Ginny said and slapped his arm lightly.

"So what are you going to have?"

"Not sure yet."

"I suggest their waffles. They're soo good."

"OK. Sounds good."

An hour later they had finished eating their waffles and headed outside.

"Want to stop by your parents and see how your mom's doing?"

"Er- I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What are you talking about? I think we should, Lily looked awful last night. We should at least check up on her."

"Fine."

"OK. Have they moved?"

"No. They're still just around this corner."

"Kay. Let's go." She said and started walking.

As they made their way up the street towards The Potter house Ginny asked, "How often do you visit your parents, Harry?"

"Er- Why?"

"Well when your Dad saw you it looked like he hadn't seen you in months."

"It's been- Er- It's been awhile..."

"Harry, how long has it been since you've seen them?"

"About a year and a half."

"What? Why!"

"Well, I dunno i just never got around to it."

"They're your family Harry. What have you been doing? You never saw Ron or Hermione for the longest time. My parents haven't seen you since you graduated."

"I don't know... I just wanted to get away for a bit. I only really saw Neville once in awhile."

"That's not healthy Harry. You need to talk to people, you need to be around people. Why would you shut yourself out?"

"I don't know I just wanted to be alone I guess. I just started to feel like nobody wanted me around."

"Of course we wanted you around."

"Not you."

"What?"

"You never wanted me around."

"Yes i did."

"No, whenever i was around it would be awkward."

"I never meant for it to be awkward."

"It's OK."

"But still. Your parents?"

"Can we just drop it. I just never had a chance to see them OK!"

"No i'm not going to drop it Harry! They are your family! There's more than not having time. We'll talk about this later." She said as they arrived at the house and knocked at the door. A couple seconds later they heard footsteps coming closer and then the door was opened by James.

"Harry, Ginny! What a surprise! twice in 2 days. Come in, come in!"

"Who is it James?" said a weak voice from the bathroom.

"It's Harry and Ginny!"

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"Tell them I'll be right out!"

"OK! Well she'll be right out I guess. Come and sit down."

"OK." Ginny said. Harry was silent.

"So what brings you two here?"

"We wanted to see how Lily was doing, didn't _we_ Harry?" she said, emphasizing we.

"What? Oh yeah..." He said.

"Oh... well she's fine." James said sadly, realizing that they had only come because of Ginny.

"Harry! Ginny!" Lily said from the doorway. "What brings you two here?"

"We wanted to see how you were actually." Ginny said

"Oh i'm fine. I'm sorry about last night. I never drink." She said, blushing slightly.

"Well that's good that you're feeling good Mum, we'll leave then?"

"Oh you don't have to-" Lily started.

"We're quite busy today."

"Please don't go."

"We're not leaving, Lily."

"Yes we are Gin."

"No Harry we're not! We are going to visit with your parents."

"Oh good. I'll go make some tea!" Lily said then ran to the kitchen.

"Harry could i talk to you for a moment." Ginny asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" she asked James.

"Of course. I'll go give Lily a hand." he said and left.

"What is wrong with you!" She said.

"I just don't want to be here OK."

"Why not?"

"I just don't OK!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Gin! You haven't been in my life for the past 3, almost 4, years! You don't have a right to come back into my life and force me to tell you why i don't want to be here!"

"You know what Harry? You're right, I don't have a right. But you don't have a right to shut out your family. They brought you into this world and they raised you. They love you, why can't you return that?"

"You don't know anything that happened Gin!"

"I know i don't! Why won't you tell me!"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Whatever Gin. I need some air." He said and slammed the door on his way out.

Ginny sank down to the couch, her head in her hands.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" James asked as he entered the room, followed by Lily. "I heard yelling. Where's Harry?"

"H-he went outside. I'm not sure if he left of not." She said, starting to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Ginny. It's OK." Lily said as she put a comforting arm around her.

"I thought that if he told me what was wrong, maybe i could help."

"I know."

"He said I had no right to ask him. And i know i don't-"

"Of course you do Ginny. You're his girlfriend. You're part of the family."

"Then could you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I think Harry should tell you that."

"He won't. I doubt he'll even talk to me now."

"He will."

"I hope so. I should probably leave."

"OK. We'll see you later then?" James said.

"Of course."

"Bye." Lily said and kissed her cheek. "Stop by anytime."

"Will do." She forced a smile then apparated to Harry's.

Ginny arrived at Harry's within a second. She sat down on the couch and waited. She had waited for about 3 hours before she heard a faint pop.

"Harry?" She called.

"No, sorry, It's Maddie."

"Oh."

"Hey Ginny. Where's Harry?"

"I odn't know." Ginny said and tears sprang to her eyes. "We had a fight earlier and he left."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Listen, I know we never started off great, but is there anything i could do to help?"

"Do you know why he doesn't want to see or talk to his parents?"

"Oh. Is that why you fought?"

Ginny nodded.

"Oh. I'm not sure. He used to visit them at least once or twice a week and then he just stopped. I asked him why once."

"What did he do?"

"He blew up. Left. He'll come back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just go to sleep. He just needs sometime to cool off."

"OK." Ginny said and headed to Harry's room. But she didn't fall asleep. She didn't sleep until she heard Harry come home. He came in the room stood still for a moment, she pretended to sleep. He grabbed a blanket and pillow and headed for the couch in the living room.

The next day she woke up and Harry was already in the Kitchen.

"Morning Harry." She said cautiously.

"Morning." He said.

"Harry, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"But i shouldn't have pried."

"Well you just wanted to help."

"Yeah..."

There was silence for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"So do you really want to know what's wrong with my parents?"

"Yes. But you don't have to tell me."

"I know i don't have to. But i want to. I don't think we should start our relationship over and already be keeping secrets."

"OK."

"Well the reason i didn't want to see my parents is because-"

* * *

A/N

Mah hahahaha! the more reviews i get the faster i update:D


	17. The Reason

A/N- omg! thank you soo much for your reviews! I've never gotten that many in less than 12 hours before! You guys are the greatest! Hugs and Kisses to all:)

"Well the reason i didn't want to see my parents is because they let Malfoy get away."

"You're mad at them for that?"

"No. Malfoy is the reason Luna was murdered."

"What do you mean."

"Malfoy told Voldemort where she was. And if Malfoy hadn't told him Luna would still be alive. Luna was murdered just hours before Neville killed Voldemort."

"But why would your parents let him go?"

"OK this is what happened."

_**:Flashback:**_

_**"I got Malfoy." Harry said as he dragged an unconscious Malfoy in the house and threw him on the ground.**_

_**"Oh that's great! We'll just wait for him to come around and then we can question him." James said.**_

_**"OK. I'm going to go out."**_

_**"OK. Be careful sweetie." Lily said.**_

_**One hour later**_

_**"Look James he's waking up."**_

_**"Finally."**_

_**"What- where am I?" Malfoy asked.**_

_**"Your in a house." James said.**_

_**"Well obviously. But where?"**_

_**"You're at the order's head courters."**_

_**"Why am I here?"**_

_**"Because Harry brought you here for questioning. Now shut up!"**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**"Where's Voldemort?"**_

_**"I don't know."**_

_**"Yes you do!"**_

_**"No i don't! I left him. I never wanted the dark mark, i was forced into it."**_

_**"I don't believe you."**_

_**"Well it's true! You don't have to believe me but it's true!"**_

_**"James, maybe he is telling the truth."**_

_**"How Lily? He's a Malfoy!"**_

_**"But look at him James. He's scared."**_

_**"Well yeah! Because he thinks we're going to kill him!"**_

_**"Y-you're not going to?"**_

_**"Not yet." James said.**_

_**"W-what do you mean by that?"**_

_**"I mean we don't have a reason to kill you."**_

_**"James. Don't scare him. I believe him."**_

_**"No Lily! he's lying!"**_

_**"I'm not!" Malfoy said as tears started to form.**_

_**"We don't have a truth serum lying around do we?" James asked.**_

_**"No. Now it's late. I say we all get some sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning."**_

_**"Fine. But i'm not sleeping. I'm watching him."**_

_**"Fine. But i'm going to sleep." Lily said and left the room. She came back minutes later with a blanket and a pillow. "Here you go Draco. You can sleep on the couch tonight."**_

_**"Thank you Mrs. Potter."**_

_**"It's no problem." She said and went to her room.**_

_**"I'm watching you boy." James said.**_

_**"Fine. I won't stop you." Draco said and slid under the blanket.**_

_**After awhile of watching Malfoy in the dark, quiet house, James began to feel sleepy. Every once in awhile his chin would fall to his chest. Seconds later he would jerk his head up again.**_

_**This started happening more often, each time it took him longer to jerk his head up again, until he was fully asleep.**_

_**When Malfoy was sure James was asleep he stood up and apperated away.**_

_**"MUM! DAD! ARE YOU OK! WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry shouted as he came in the house in the morning.**_

_**"Harry. What's up?" James said sleepily. "Oh my god! Where is he!" he said, more awake now.**_

_**"You mean you guys are fine, but he's gone?"**_

_**"He was sleeping right there."**_

_**"But you both fell asleep!"**_

_**"Well I didn't mean to-"**_

_**"But you did! God Dad! Thanks to you Luna's dead!"**_

_**"What? No."**_

_**"Yes! Malfoy told Voldemort where she was! He murdered her! That was Neville's fiance! He's my best friend! And she was one of my very good friends! And you guys basically killed her!"**_

_**"What's going on out here? Harry, why are you yelling?"**_

_**"Because you two killed one of my best friends!"**_

_**"What? Harry what are you talking about?"**_

_**"Malfoy's gone! He told Voldemort where she was and he killed her!"**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**"OH! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!"**_

_**"I'm sorry Harry, It's just a big shock for us."**_

_**"Whatever! I shouldn't have left! You two are the worst parents in the world! I hate you! I hate you both!" Harry said and left the house.**_

_**"Harry!" Lily cried as he slammed the door.**_

_**"He'll come back Lils. He will. He just needs time to cool off.**_

_**:End Flasheback:**_

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said.

"Well that's why I don't want to see them. They killed her! And when they killed her, they killed Neville. They were my best friends."

"I didn't know. I never knew you were such good friend with her."

"Well they were just so happy. But they didn't tell me about all my faults. We just had fun together."

"But don't you think you should get past this? I mean it's been so long. I doubt very much that your parents let him go on purpose."

"So you're taking their side?" He snarled.

"No Harry. And don't talk to me like that. I'm on your side."

"I'm sorry."

"OK. But you really should talk to them."

"No."

"Come on Harry. What are you going to do if they die and you never got to apologize, or let them apologize to you."

"I hate them Ginny."

"You know what Harry. I don't think you do."

"Yes i do."

"No. You just don't want to admit that it wasn't there fault that Luna was killed. It's been over a year now. It's time to put it behind us."

"Fine."

"OK. We'll go over there as soon as we're ready." she said and started walking back to Harry's room.

"OK. Hey Ginny?"

"Yes? She said and turned around." Harry stepped up to her, his face inches away.

"Thank you." He said before he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

"For what?"

"For making me tell you."

"Why are you thanking me for that?"

"It made me realize that i can't blame them for something like that. I mean if Malfoy didn't tell them someone else would have right?"

"Yeah. Now let me get ready and we'll go see your parents."

"OK. I'm sorry i was such a dick yesterday though... I really am. You did have a right to know."

"I know. Everybody says things they don't mean when they're angry."

"I guess."

"Now can you please let me get ready?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'll be ready in a minute.

"OK."

15 minutes later they were walking up James' and Lily's driveway again and knocked on their door.

"Harry? Ginny? What are you guys doing back here so soon?" James asked as he ushered them inside.

"Harry wants to tell you and Lily something."

"What is it Harry?" Lily asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting in the past year and a half. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh Harry!" Lily cried and jumped on him. "Of course!" She said and covered his face in kisses.

"Mum." Harry said.

"Lily." James said at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much."

"I'm sorry." Harry said and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Lily said.

"Well... aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"For what dear?" Lily said.

"For letting Malfoy get away!" Harry said standing up again.

"But Harry that wasn't our fault! We couldn't have done anything."

"You could have done lots!"

"Harry. Remember what you said earlier, If Malfoy didn't tell, someone else would have." Ginny said as she tried to calm him down again.

"But Gin! Look! They don't even think they did anything!"

"Of course we feel bad about Luna dying. But we wouldn't have been able to stop him. He apperated Harry, you can't stop a person from doing that. Our apperation shield was removed when Dumbledor died and we hadn't been able to put up another one. We're sorry about her. She was a great person and an even better friend."

"OK. I'll forgive you."

"Oh!" Lily cried. "Will you stay for lunch then?"

"Uh-" Harry started.

"Of corse we will Lily." Ginny said.

"Oh good."

"Harry, would you mind taking a walk with me?" James asked Harry.

"Sure."

James led Harry outside in the back.

"Harry, who made you come and apologize?"

"Well I wanted to-"

"No you didn't. I don't know why, but you seem to thinkthat it was our fault Luna died, and that we didn't care."

"Well can you blame me?"

"No I can't. ButI can't believe that you would think your mother and i would purposely let him go."

"Well-"

"We sent owls explaining everything that happened, every word spoken."

"OK I just- I dunno. I don' t even know why she died! You know what I found out the other day?"

"What?"

"The other night, after we left the club, we went for a walk and we saw Neville. He was just sitting there on the bench. He said that it was Luna's favorite spot. He told me and Ginny that she had been pregnant. Neville and Luna were going to have a baby. Even if i just found about the baby, I always knew they would have a family. I thought they would watch their kids grow and get married, then start their own families. After that they would live quietly and get old together. But it never happened, and it never can happen. Neville was my best friend. and I had to tell him that Voldemort killed his fiance. I saw Neville die. He's dead to the world and he doesn't want to come back. If that happened to your bestfriend,wouldn't you want to blame it on someone? Someone other than an evil person?" Harry could feel his eyes watering as he finished.

"Yes I guess i would. Luna was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"That's terrible."

"I know, Neville doesn't want to be with anyone anymore."

"I don't blame him, Luna was perfect for him."

"Yeah, she was."

"But can you forgive us? We never meant for him to leave."

"Yes." He said and hugged James.

"We missed you." James said.

"I missed you and Mum too."

"We should probably head back in."

"Yeah." Harry said and wiped his eyes.

* * *

A/N

OK I updated as soon as i could! Hope you guys like it:)


	18. Neville's visitor

Nevile entered his apartment and hung up his coat. He had just come home from work, it was late and as he was making his way to bed he heard a movement coming from his bedroom. Neville drew his wand and slowly opened his door.

"Hello?" He called.

"Neville?" a familiar female voice answered.

"Who's there?"

"It's me. Luna."

"What? Lumos."

He shined his want on the girl and sure enough Luna was sitting on the bed, squinting in the light.

"Hi Neville."

"No. No you died. Malfoy killed you." Neville said and stumbled back.

"Please listen to me!"

"You're not Luna! Luna died! She can't come back!"

"Neville! I am dead. And you're right I'll never come back. Please listen to me. I only have a certain amount of time."

"If you're Luna, and you're dead, then what are you?"

"I'm not sure actually. The didn't tell me. They just said i could go back for half an hour. Just to finish up some stuff."

"Who's they?"

"The Gods of course."

"Well lets say i believe you, not that i do, but why would you come back now. It's been almost 2 years. Why wouldn't you have come sooner."

"Well people can't just go back to say good-bye to their family. Death isn't like that. I needed to have a reason."

"What was your reason."

"Well you were dead. You were like an empty shell. I needed to tell you that i'm fine. And that you need to move on."

"That was a good enough reason?" He said skeptically.

"Well obviously! I'm here now! Now please i only have... 15 minutes left." she said while she looked at her watch.

"Ok."

"Ok. I am dead. You need to accept that. You obviously know that i'll never come back. You need to move on."

"I think i believe that you're her now..."

"Oh really? That's good! Now, as i was saying. You must move on. I hate seeing you like this! I'm happy where i am. I want you to know that."

"But i don't want a new life with out you. I want to be with you. Only you."

"Flattering really. But i'm not coming back. You'll never see me again after this. As much as i want to be with you I can't. Please live, you won't offend me if you get married."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled, "Be happy again. And apologize to Ginny. Yes i saw what happened that night." She added because of Neville's look.

"Oh..." Neville said. "Oh! What happened to our baby?"

"That thing!" She said crossly, "Is still inside me! It'll never come out. When we die we stay in the same state we were when we died."

"Oh..."

"And one more thing. Don't hate Draco. He's not his father. He tried to save me. His father is the one who killed me."

"What?"

"Lucius killed me. Not Draco. Draco killed Lucius."

"I thought he was put in Azkaban?"

"No. He was killed. So please don't hate Draco. He's a nice guy, really."

"I'll try."

"Good. Now i have to go now."

"No don't leave."

"I have to Neville."

"Please don't."

"Bye." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing.

"Harry!"

"Mmph..." Harry said.

"Who's out there?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno." Harry said, groggily.

"Harry!"

"That almost sounds like-"

"Harry! I saw her!" Neville said as he burst into his room.

"What? Neville it's 1 am."

"I saw her Harry!"

"Saw who?"

"Luna!"

"But Neville, she's-"

"Dead? I know! But she was in my room."

"OK. What happened?" Ginny said speaking up."

"Oh hey Ginny! I'll start at the beginning."

"That's a good place."Harry mumbled.

"Shut up Harry." Ginny said elbowing him in the ribs.

Neville told them the entire conversation in less than 15 minutes he was talking so fast.

When he had finished Harry asked, "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"I'm positive it wasn't! It was real."

"O...k..." Harry said

Neville's face fell. "You don't believe me." he said.

"Well. Is it possible that you wanted to see her so bad you just thought you saw her."

"No! If it was a hallucination she wouldn't have said that."

"Harry i think he might be right." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry said, facing Ginny.

"I think he's right. Hermione told me about something like this when we were still in school. Sometime people die and they have, for lack of a better word, unfinished business. But they don't have enough to turn into a ghost. These people aren't scared of death.they're more concerned about how their death affected their loved ones. But they can come back. Not for long though, not even an hour. After they finish what ever they need to do they leave."

"Hmm..." Harry said trying to think things over.

"See she was real! Now i need to see Draco."

"See! That's what concerns me!" Harry said.

"What!" Neville said.

"Doesn't it seem a little weird to you that Malfoy tried to _save_ Luna instead of _killing_ her? I mean he's been our sworn enemy since we were 11. Why would he change now?"

"I know it seems weird but i don't get what you're trying to say." Neville said.

"What if Malfoy-"

"No Harry!" Ginny cut in, "Malfoy did not turn into luna, get someone else to do it, or find someone that looked like her."

"How did you know that i was going to say that?"

"Because Harry! You are so predictable! You've said things like this since school! People change Harry! And Draco's a person to, he is capable of changing!" She snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry snapped back.

"What do you mean by that." She said raising her voice.

"I'm just gunna... yeah..." Neville said and left unnoticed.

"You keep having and attitude towards me!" He said, his voice raising to match hers.

"I am not!" She said and stood up.

"You are too!" He stood in front of her, "You're snapping at me for being predictable!"

"No! I snapped at you for acting like a child! Besides you were telling you best friend that he was hallucinating!"

"Well he said he saw Luna! Luna's dead sweetheart! She'll never come back!"

"You bastard." She said in a dangerously low voice.

"If i'm a bastard why are you with me again!"

"Because you kissed me and my boyfriend walked in!" She yelled.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?" He growled.

"Maybe this is what i'm saying." She told him.

"Fine!" He said, a little louder than was needed, "Have a nice life Ginny! God help your next boyfriend."

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

"No thanks, I'll find someone else to! Just leave."

"Fine!" she said and gathered her things.

She walked out of his apartment and leaned agianst the wall next to the door. She heard him shout and then smash something against the wall she was standing against. She apperated quickly, back to her home in Stranraer.

"FUCK!" Harry yelled after he watched her leave. He grabbed a vase and through it against the wall he saw her exit out of. Harry paced his room for 5 days after she left, he didn't shave, bathe or sleep anymore than when his body absolutely needed to, and he barely ate. He was hopeing she'd come back. When she didn't he apperated to Ron and Hermione's, obliviouse of the time.

"Ron! Mione!"

He heard shuffling and a thud. then Ron walked out, wand drawn.

"Fucking hell Harry. It's 4 am." he said and lowered his wand.

"Mione! Hermione!"

"Im here too!" Ron said waving his hands.

"Hermione! I need you to talk to Ginny!" He said as soon as Hermione exited her room.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"We broke up."

"Why?" She asked, surprised. "It's only been a couple months."

"I know. We had this really stupid fight about nothing!" Harry told Ron and Hermione the entire conversation, starting when Neville arrived. "Then she left. I dont' want her to leave. I love her. She hasn't stopped by yet?"

"No, i'm sorry Harry."

"Will you talk to her then?"

"OK I'll go see her tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"It's 4:30am."

"So."

"Harry go to sleep i'll go see her at 9 tomorrow."

"But-"

"Harry you're tired. You're upset. You need to go to sleep and rest your mind. I'll see her at 9."

"Fine." He said pouting like a three year old would when he he didn't get his way.

Hermione conjured a few blankets and a pillow and set up the couch.

"Good night Harry. You and Ginny will be fine."

"No we won't... I fucked up to much..." he sighed before falling asleep.

"That's pathetic..." Ron said.

"oh he's just upset."

"Yeah... but still..."

"Come on Ron lets go back to bed."

"Kay."

Ron woke up earlier than usual and went down to make breakfast. By 7:30 the pancakes were ready and Harry came in the kitchen.

"Where's Mione?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"Because that's what normal people do at 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday." Harry started to giggle uncontrollably, which was unusual for him, Harry Potter doesn't giggle, laugh yes, giggle never.

"What?" Ron asked surprised.

"Y-you said you were abnormal." He said and continued giggling.

"Oh come on Harry. This break-ups gone to you're head." Harry sobered instantly.

"Oh." he said and sat down at the table, frowning slightly.

"Oh... i'm sorry Harry. I wasn't thinking. Here eat some breakfast."

"No thanks."

"Eat Harry. Starving yourself won't get Ginny back."

"She won't come back anyways. It doesn't matter what i do."

"Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Mione? Ron?"

"Oh my god! It's Gin!"Harry said. "Don't tell her i'm here! I want to know what she want." He climbed, child like, into a closet.

"Coming Gin!" He called. then added quietly, "Don't move so much." He left and opened the door.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Ron asked when he saw her red, puffy eyes.

" Me and Harry broke up." She wailed and started sobbing.

"Oh, Gin." He said and gave her a hug. "I'll go get Mione."

"He went quickly to his room to get Hermione.

"Mione."

"Hmm?"

"Ginny's here."

"What?"

"Ginny. She's here."

"Oh." She said sleepily. "OK. I'm up." She said and blinked hard a couple times.

"Harry's in a closet."

"uhh... Why is Harry in a closet."

"He wants to know why Ginny's here."

"No."

"No? No what."

"Harry can't do that! I'll distract Ginny and you can get Harry. That way it won't look like he was about to spy on her. Make it look like he just woke up."

"Fine. Bring her into the kitchen."

"OK." Hermione said and walked out of the bedroom. "Ginny! Harry told us what happened. Come on. I'll make you a tea."

Ginny sniffed then followed her into the kitchen.

"Harry was here?"

"Yes he slept over." He's still asleep."

"Oh. Well i should go then."

"No. You can't avoid him Ginny."

"But i can't Hermione."

"Gin. You two are perfect for each other! Don't let this tiny fight get between you!"

"You don't get it."

"What? What don't i get?"

"I'm pregnant OK."

"You're what?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Ginny turned to face who had spoken. She saw Harry and Ron, Harry had spoken.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Harry said.

She was silent.

"It's not mine is it."

"I don' t know."

* * *

A/N

I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! I had this story basicly finished and then i decided i didn't like it so i started again. I hope you liked it it's long-ish. it was 9 pages when i typed it out... so enjoy it. I'll try and get the next chapter up later today. I hope... please forgive me for the long wait!


	19. Is she worth it?

"Who's could it be?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Ron we should leave." Hermione said tugging on his arm.

"But-"

"No Ron this is between them."

"Who's could it be?"

"Either you or..." She mumbled the second name.

"Gin, I have a right to know who you cheated on me with!"

"I never cheated on you! It's either yours or Draco's!"

"Draco? As in Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Yes."

"God dammit Ginny! When? And why would you do this to me?"

"Harry it was the night we had the argument and broke up. I just found out today. I was upset and i went to a bar. He was there and we started talking. Harry I never meant to hurt you... I was just so mad that you didn't think he could change. Well we were drunk and he asked me to come home with me. I know i shouldn't have but i guess i did just to spite you."

"I waited for you. I never left my house. I didn't do anything for a week Gin."

"I know, Harry, please believe me! i never meant to hurt you! You just get so narrow minded about things and i got upset. I said things i didn't mean-"

"No Gin, that's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"When you're mad you say exactly what you mean. You don't hold back your feelings worrying about the other person's feelings. You came back because you don't want to go through this by yourself. I'm not a toy Gin! You can't pick me up when ever you need someone and through me away again when you're bored. I need some time to think. I'm going for a walk, I'll see you in awhile."

* * *

Harry left and didn't come back for 3 hours. While he was out he was mainly thinking 'Was she worth it?' His mind said she hurt him to much, his heart said she'd always be worth it. He finally came home and found Ginny in Ron and Hermione's spare room, looking out the window, waiting for him to come home.

"OK Gin, you need to choose, you need to choose now, you either want me or you don't. If you want me, say it and I'll stay with you whether that baby's mine or his. If you don't, I'll walk out that door and I'll never bug you again. But i need to know where you stand."

"I want you Harry." She said, tears flowing freely, "Fuck, I want you so bad i can't live without you."

"There's no turning back now Gin. We're going to have arguments, we're to stubborn not to, will you still be with me even when the next argument comes?" he asked stepping closer.

"Yes."

"I love you so fucking much Gin." He said quickly before closing the rest of the space between them and kissing her.

"I love you too Harry and i'm so, SO sorry for this. I-I never meant to-"

"I know hun, I know." He said hugging her tightly. "Lets go to my place."

"OK. Hey, speaking of your place. Have you seen Maddie and Blaise lately?"

"No i haven't actually."

* * *

A/N 

OK i know this is super short but i'm tired and i wanted to get another chapter up before i went to bed. I live for reviews so please do! (hee hee that rhymed:P)


	20. The baby

"Maddie?" Blaise said lazily.

"Hmm?"

"Move in with me?"

"What? Blaise! It's only been like 2 months since we met. We've only been dating exclusively for a month."

"I know," He said placing feather light kisses on her shoulder, "But i already know i love you more than any other girl."

"But don't you think it's a little soon?"

"If you don't want to just say no." He said getting slightly annoyed.

"No, Blaise i want to. But is this really what you want. I don't want to move in with you just to get kicked out a month later."

"I don't think I'll ever want to kick you out. Is that a yes then?"

"Yes. Blaise I'll move in with you." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Does that mean you'll marry me too?" He asked.

"Now that, that's way to soon."

"Fine I'll wait for that. But it will be asked sooner or later." He said and rolled on top of her, kissing her gently at first, although it heated up quickly.

* * *

:6 MONTHS LATER:

"Gin. What are you doing up? It's almost midnight, you should rest." Harry said.

"Oh shut up Harry. Don't tell me what i can and can't do. And if you must no, I'm hungry and _somebody _wasn't in bed so i couldn't ask them for something! Which forced me to get up and walk all the way down stairs! So if you were really worried about me you would have gone to bed instead of looking at those muggle playboy magazines!" Ginny snapped.

Harry smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Mood swings and the occasional break downs had begun to happen more and more often as she progressed in her pregnancy. The "Playboy" magazines were actually quiditch supplies and there was no girl in it, save the ones playing, fully clothed.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked. She was calm now.

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"You're just so cute when you get mad at me for little things."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Most men flee at any sign that their wife is going to get angry. Then there's you, you're girlfriend, someone that you can just leave without anything legal happening, gets mad and you say it's cute?"

"Well it is. I know you don't mean it."

"Fine. Help me back up the stairs."

"OK."

He helped her up the stairs and tucked her into bed before crawling in himself and wrapping a secure arm around her swollen stomach.

"I love you Gin."

"Hmm... I love you to Harry." She said half asleep.

Harry lay in bed thinking about everything that happened in the past few months. Ginny had moved in with Harry 3 months after she found out she was pregnant, a bump had just started to form and they decided it would be easier instead of apperating when she got to big. No matter how much Harry tried to tell himself it didn't matter, Harry couldn't help but wonder who's baby this was. Harry knew that Ginny hadn't told him yet, he'd brought it up a few times, but she always said that she should bother him since it may not be his. It made sense although, Harry thought, He had a right to know before hand if he's going to have a baby, not just spring it on him when it's born.

* * *

Harry drifted to sleep, still immersed in his thoughts. When he woke up it was 9 am. Ginny was still asleep, Harry slowly and silently lifted himself off the bed, trying not to wake her. When he got out Harry walked into the room and saw a pale faced Ginny sitting up in bed, she had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Harry, It's time."

"What do you mean?"

"My water broke."

"What! It's only been like 6 months. I know I'm premature."

"Come on I'll get you to St. Mungo's."

* * *

:AT ST. MUNGO'S:

"Harry- ow- Harry it's coming!"

"I know hun."

Harry ran to the info desk after sitting Ginny on a bench.

"We need a mediwitch." Harry said to a young girl at the desk.

"What's you're emergency?"

"My girlfriend. She's in labor and she's only 6 months pregnant."

"OK. I'll send for one right away. Just fill out these papers please." the girl said before leaving.

Harry filled out the papers and went back to Ginny to bring her to the counter.

"Gin, there's a mediwitch coming."

"O... K..." She said breathing sharply.

"Hello, you must Ginny? And the Father?"

"I'm Ginny yes."

"Oh." She said knowingly, "Well i'm Tanya. I'm going to help you through this OK?"

"OK."

:18 AND A HALF HOURS LATER:

"ARGHHH!" Ginny screamed and the baby slid out into the waiting arms of Tanya.

"It's a girl Ms. Weasley. A beautiful baby girl. What are you going to name her?"

Ginny looked down at the baby and noticed the thick pack of blonde hair. She looked over at Harry and knew he had noticed it too. When Harry noticed Ginny looking at him he left the room.

"Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"A name?"

"Oh I'm not sure yet. We weren't really expecting her so soon."

"OK. Well for now she'll be baby Weasley."

"OK."

"Is that everything?"

"Umm... would you be able to ask Harry to come see me?"

"Of course. I'll send him right in and take her to be weighed."

"Thank you."

Harry poked his head through the door within a couple minutes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey."

"So. I- uh- I guess it's his then?"

"I guess so."

"You have to tell him then Gin."

"I know." She said sadly, "I'm just... scared."

"I know. Promise that you'll tell him within the week?"

"I will."

"Ms. Weasley?" Tanya said.

"Yes Tanya?"

"She's 1lbs 4oz. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes please."

Ginny reached her hands out to take the small child.

"She is beautiful though." She said after Tanya had left.

"Yeah, she is." He said smiling, although she could tell it was forced.

"Harry, I know you're upset. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted out? This isn't your responsibility."

"No Gin. I wouldn't dream of leaving you." He said and kissed her temple.

"Well i guess i should get some rest. I need to see him tomorrow. I mean he should at least help decide on the name."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll take her."

"OK." She said and gave him her daughter. "And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry."

"It's OK. Really."

* * *

Ginny was getting ready to go see Draco the next day. The hospital had let her and her daughter go home after a few thorough check ups.

"Harry. What am i going to do?"

"Well you're going to tell him."

"You're coming with me."

"If you want me to."

"Of course i do. I need you there!"

"OK."

Ginny scooped the small child close to her breast before apperating to just outside the Malfoy property, Harry followed shortly.

"Harry i can't do this." She said as they walked towards the door.

"Yes you can, I'm right with you."

"OK. Lets go." She knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A small house elf asked.

"We're here to see Draco Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Yes. Come in and wait here. I'll go find him."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"It's OK Gin." Harry said and squeezed her hand.

Draco came around the corner and stopped when he saw who had come to see him.

"Can i help you?" He asked, unsure of what to say.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Draco." Ginny said and stood up. "We had an accident."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her." Ginny said acknowledging the sleeping child in her arms.

"You and Potter have a baby and you come to me?"

"It's not mine Malfoy." Harry said.

"What do you- No. That's not possible. That was 6 months ago. Not 9."

"She was premature Draco. That's why she's so small."

"What do you want me to do about it!" Draco asked.

"Well i thought you'd like to know you have a daughter. And maybe help us name it."

"Well you thought wrong OK."

* * *

A/N

OK I i put 8 months later instead of 6 months... sorry for any confusion:) R&R


	21. Baby Names

"I thought- I thought you had changed." Ginny started to cry, "I was stupid though. A Malfoy would never change." She said and ran out the door.

"Gin! Wait! I didn't mean it like that." Draco started to go after her.

"You've done enough Malfoy. Leave her alone." Harry said as he held him back.

"That's my daughter!"

"And you said you didn't want her." Surprisingly calm.

"No. I didn't mean that!"

"Well you said it."

"Look this is kind of a surprise for me. And it's kinda big, cut me some slack!"

"Do you think it was easy for me when i found out? Not only was she pregnant. No, she didn't even know if it was mine."

"What did you do?"

"I told her i needed to think about it. I didn't tell her i didn't want anything to do with it."

"Yeah well sometime people say things they don't mean!"

"Well you can't with her. She takes anything you say to heart. But you should talk to her i guess. I mean it is your daughter..."

"Potter. I'm not going to ask her to start a family."

"You- you're not?"

"No. Come on. I wouldn't marry someone that didn't love me for a a child. That whole 'stay together for the kids' is bull shit! It wouldn't' work it wouldn't be happy. You two would make her life perfect. I just want her to know who her dad is so i could visit her."

"OK." Harry said feeling a lot better. "Lets go find her."

"OK. Uh.. where would she be."

"She probably went home."

"OK." He apperated quickly to Harry and Ginny's.

* * *

Harry waited half an hour before apperating home himself. When he got there they had been waiting for him, a pot of tea between them. Draco was holding the young child.

"Harry. We had just been going over names." Ginny said when she so him.

"Oh? What have you thought of?"

"Elizabeth, Brandi, Carrie, Nicole, Holly and Daphne."

"I like Brandi." Harry said.

"So did I," Ginny said, "but Draco didn't."

"I just think Brandi goes better with a dark haired girl. I jus can't see myself calling her Brandi."

"I guess..." Harry said.

"OK. Well how about Holly then? That suits a blonde haired girl doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Sure." Harry said.

"I guess so." Draco said.

"OK, Holly it is then." She said.

"Well i should probably get going then. I'll see you later?" Draco said, handing Holly to Ginny.

"For sure." Ginny said, "Bye."

After he left Ginny turned around and saw Harry staring at Holly.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You look upset."

"It's nothing..." He said smiling at her, "Don't worry about it."

"Harry, tell me."

"I dunno... I guess I was just wondering what you and Malfoy were talking about before i came." He said tearing his eyes away from her.

"He apologized for what he said. He said that it surprised him. And then we talked about names until you came home. Why?"

"No reason, just a bit curious i guess."

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I can tell. You have that look that makes you seem like you're a billion miles away. And then you ask me about what Malfoy and I were talking about. You're not a curious person anymore Harry. Please just tell me what's wrong."

"It's-" He paused and thought for a minute, " It's the way he talked about you before he came here."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno... he said 'I wouldn't marry someone that didn't love me.'"

"What are you getting at Harry?"

"He didn't say he wouldn't marry someone _he_ didn't love. He said he wouldn't marry someone who didn't love _him._"

"Don't worry about it Harry."

"But Gin. He basically said he loved you."

"How?"

"Well he didn't say anything about not loving you!"

"You're reading to much into this."

"No I'm-"

"Harry. It doesn't matter if he loves me or not anyways. I love you. I don't love him. However, since this child is his, we have no right to keep her away from him. He will need to be part of our lives from now on."

"Fuck.." He breathed.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"I'm sure."

"Come on. We need to register her."

"Right." He said. "Wait... Don't we need the father?"

"I dont' think so... I mean she's registered just... nameless."

"OK. Then lets go."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Be with me. Raise Holly with me."

"Of course. What mad you think i didn't?"

"Well you've seemed kinda upset since she was born."

"No i'm not i'm just... worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"Well have you told your parents yet?"

"No. But-"

"Have you told Malfoy's Mum yet?"

"Well no..."

"What about my parents? Look, they won't hold this against you, but, i'm not going to lie to you Gin, i don't think they'll be to happy about it all."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a couple times before speaking. "Can't we just take this one step at a time? Lets just go to St. Mungo's tell them her name and then we'll come back and talk about this."

"OK. As long as you promise we will talk about it."

"OK OK. I will when we get home. Now lets go." Ginny said.

"K."

Harry and Ginny went to St. Mungo's with Holly and didn't come home for 6 hours. When they finally got home both were exhausted and Holly was asleep in Harry's arms.

"I didn't think it would take that long just for them to write down a name." Harry said.

"I know. Well i'm going to go put her to bed then?"

"Sure. I set it all up in Maddie's old room."

"Ok."

Harry sat on the couch while he waited for Ginny. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again Ginny was quietly heading towards their room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well i didn't want to wake you so i thought I'd just go to bed."

"Gin we need to talk."

"Come on Harry. Can't it wait? I'm tired. Lets just talk about it tomorrow."

"No. You promised tonight."

"But-"

"No. I thought we could invite you're mum and dad over tomorrow night for dinner." He noticed her eyes widen.

"No no no..."

"What's wrong with that? You have to tell them sometime and why put it off."

"Well i just thought we could- uh- not tell them..."

"You're not serious!" He said surprised. "Oh my god you are... Gin they're going to notice something."

"How she looks just like-"

"Malfoy! That's who she looks like! She's identical to him! You're parents are going to notice if she doesn't have red or black hair."

"Well maybe somebody earlier in one of our generations had blonde hair?"

Harry's raised an eyebrow towards her. "Come on Gin."

"Fine. It's just- I kinda already said it was ours..."

"Well don't you think that they would have assumed that?"

"Well yeah but-"

"No. Listen to me Gin. You have to tell them. What do you think they're going to say when Malfoy's over more often? You don't have a choice. I'm sorry to say this, but you got yourself into this you need to take responsibility."

"So it's my fault then?"

"Well sort of. Look i know you were upset but did you have to go sleep with some guy? No not some guy- my enemy!"

"Come on Harry! I said i was sorry! We've gone over this time and time again! What else can i do to prove he means nothing to me!"

"That's what irritates me!"

"What?"

"He meant nothing to you! What about me Gin? Do I mean nothing?"

"Of course not! You mean everything to me! Look, I was drunk, i was upset and he was there. Why do you have to make an argument out of everything!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to be an argument. I guess i'm just worried that he's going to want to be with you know that you've had a kid together."

"He already said he wasn't going to. He doesn't love me, I don't love him. I love you Harry, nobody else. Can we just drop this and raise Holly together?"

"Of course, I'm sorry i won't bring it up again. I trust you completely."

"Good." She said and kissed him.

Soon he deepened the kiss and started to lead her towards their room.

* * *

A/N 

OK i finished this a couple days ago and i forgot to post it, sorry. I know it's not the greatest chapter in the world but hey i'm doing the best i can:) I'm planning on finishing this story in either the next chapter or the next... i don't know if i'll make a sequal or not. but yeah, read and review!


	22. Hogwarts

The sometime that night Harry woke up to a strange sound. At first he was confused before he realized that it was a baby crying. He looked over at Ginny and saw that she was still fast asleep. Harry slowly and quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Ginny. When he got to the baby's room he looked down at her, she was beautiful. She had big, chocolate brown eyes with blonde hair that had just a tint of red in it. She wasn't red as newborns often were and you could see how soft her skin was without feeling it. When Holly saw him she looked up at him and her crying slowed down. He reached in and picked her up.

"Shhh..." He said bouncing her slightly. When she stopped crying she still wouldn't go back to sleep, so he sat down in the soft armchair in the corner of the room and held her while he drifted back to sleep.

Ginny woke up to find Harry missing. Her first thought was that he had run away, that he had changed his mind about raising Holly with her. Holly. She quickly got up to go to her and when she got there she saw that both Holly and Harry were both fast asleep. She smiled at the two and went to go get the camera.

Harry woke up to a blinding flash. He jumped slightly, causing Holly to wake up, she did not, however, start crying.

"Gin, you scared me."

"Sorry, how long have you been here?"

"Umm..." He said, thinking, "I dunno, sometime last night she was crying so i got up. I got her to stop crying but she wouldn't go back to sleep so i stayed with her. My neck regrets it though."

She laughed and took Holly from him, "Go get some sleep, I'll get her some breakfast."

"That's fine, I can help."

"Harry you need to relax your neck muscles. The won't relax if you're up." He didn't move, "Fine you go to bed now and i'll wake you in an hour. OK?"

"Kay." He kissed her forhead. "I love you," he told Ginny then kissed Holly's head, "And I love you." Then he went to bed.

16 Years later

(A/N Harry and Ginny had kid together, they named him Spencer, he's 5 now.)

"Mom!" Holly called from her room.

"Yes Honey?" Ginny replied.

"I can't find my books!"

"We just go them yesterday, how do you loose things so quickly!" Ginny said as she entered the room.

"I dunno. I swear i just put them there," She gestured to her messy desk, "And now they're gone!"

"Well no wonder why. Holly, i want this room cleaned before you leave tomorrow."

"But mom! None of my-"

"I know 'None of your other friends have to clean their room'. Either you clean it or when you come home for Christmas all your stuff is going to be gone."

"Fine."

"And find your books or you're paying for the next set!" She said leaving the room.

"Oh just go! I get it! i'll clean my room and find my books!" She said and slammed the door behind her mom.

Over the years, Holly had grown into a beautiful young woman, her hair cascaded half way down her back in long waves, complementing her figure. Draco had been part of her life until 6 years ago when he was murdered by an old death eater. She missed him occasionally, he was, after all, her biological father. However, blood only goes so far, as far as fathers went, Harry was hers. He loved her like she was his own and even though she had always know who her real father was Harry was her only Daddy. Draco was simply, Draco. When Holly was 4 Harry and Ginny got married and they moved into a big house, Harry's apartment wasn't big enough for the 3 of them, or so Harry said.

A few hours later Holly had finished cleaning her room and glanced around it. Her Room was large enough. Her room was a soft lavender with white furniture. She had a double, canopy bed and a large vanity. Her desk was now spotless and she found her books behind it.

"Mom!"

"What Holly?"

"I'm finished. Can i go to Skyler's now?"

"Skyler's?" Ginny scrunched her nose up as she did every time Holly brought his name up.

"Yeah, you know? _Boyfriend._"

"Yeah i know who he is." She snapped, "I just don't understand why. What about Aaron? He was always nice."

"He was boring. We haven't been friends since i was 12!"

"But he's such a nice boy." Just then, Harry walked in with Spencer and Spencer's friend Victoria at his side.

"Dad!"

"What! What did i do this time?" Harry said, he flinched as his arms coming up to block his head.

"Tell her to let me go to Skyler's!"

"Just let her go hun. He's fine."

"I don't like him."

"Holly you can go alright."

"Thank you Daddy." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Spencer. Could you two go play downstairs? I need to talk to Daddy."

"OK Mommy." He said and went downstairs, Victoria close behind.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take her side!"

"Gin, Holly's 16 now. We can't force her to be friends with people. We especially can't force her to date any guy we like. She needs to make these decisions for herself."

"But Skyler. He isn't a nice boy."

"And she'll learn that."

"But what if she learns it to late? What if she gets pregnant?"

"She won't. She a smart girl. She doesn't let people take advantage of her. I mean look at who her parents are. How could she ever let people push her around."

"OK. I guess you're right. It's just so hard. It's seems like just yesterday we didn't even have a name for her."

"I know." He said and put an arm around her.

The next morning was rushed as usual. Ginny was making sure Holly had everything she needed while Harry was left with an extremely hyper Spencer.

"Daaaaddy!"

"Yes Spencer?"

"Noooothing."

Pause

"Daaaady."

"Yes Spencer?"

"Noooothing."

Pause

"Daaa-"

"Spencer! That's enough!"

Spencer stared at Harry as if he had grown an extra head before he started crying.

"Oh. Spenc, No don't cry. Please don't cry." He said and lifted him up into a hug. Spencer screamed. "Spencer. If you stop crying i'll buy you ice cream after we drop your sister off."

"OK." He said, happy again.

"You have to bribe him in order to get him to shut up?"

"Holly, that's enough. I'll give you 5 galleons if you don't tell your mother about me bribing him."

"Deal." He handed over the galleons just before Ginny rounded the corner.

"Are we ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Holly said. "Lets go."

Within minutes they were at Kings Cross.

"Come on Holly. You're going to be late." Ginny said franticly.

"Mom. We still have 15 minutes."

"But it's always so busy."

Soon they were walking through the wall to get to the platform.

"Bye Mom! Bye Daddy! Bye Spencer!" Holly called as the train was leaving.

"Bye sweetie!" Ginny called.

"Don't get into trouble!" Harry called.

"Bye Holly!" Spencer called.

Holly slouched back in her seat. She looked around at her friends. They were all talking happily about their Summer while Skyler wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Well,' She thought, 'Time for another year at Hogwarts.'

* * *

A/N 

OK Rushed i know. I'm sure a lot of it doesn't make sence. I've been busy all day today and i just wanted to finish it. I'm planning on redoing this chapter so it doesn't seem so rushed but that's the just of it. But when i do redo it what did i miss out? I'm writing it so i know what's going on in my head but you guys know whats missing i'm sure. so yeah don't be shy :) If you don't understand anything mention it and i'll be sure to answer it when i redo it. Lastly (is that a word?) but this was the last chapter. Sequal? No Sequal it's all up to you.

P.S.

For all you Draco haters out there, i killed him off just for you.


End file.
